Gravity
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: AU TFP: Sequel to Mnemonic. It's been months since he had gone back to the Decepticons after his lapse in memory. But despite never knowing her, he felt pulled to her in a way he didn't understand. Problem was, so did she and she knew it was going to get worse before it got better. BarricadeXArcee
1. Who Are You?

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. I may very well be.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Who Are You?**

It was amazing how long time had passed since he had been gone.

Arcee never spent too long thinking about how she faced Barricade on the battlefield every day; his face was no longer innocent the way it had been when she first found him in that human scrapyard, devoid of all forms of malice and hatred that was brought on by war and corruption. Now he looked at her with wicked intent, never once hesitating to take shots at her. Though she noticed it seemed to lessen somewhat, it wouldn't stop and it wouldn't change anything.

He was her enemy.

However, there was a small fraction of good in this-she at least found herself able to lay optics on him all the time and see that he was still alive and safe, even if she had to continue shooting at him constantly. Nothing was going to change this and Arcee knew she had to just put it aside. Eventually in time, it became much easier for her to deal with. Soon, she found that she almost stopped thinking about him entirely.

Barricade was different though.

He visited Knock Out in the infirmary with a deeply troubled look on his faceplates. The Decepticon medic smiled back at him cheerfully, in the middle of cleaning empty containers and putting them back in shelves.

"Barricade!" he greeted, "What brings you to my lair?"

Barricade frowned at him. "Medic, I am rather troubled by an occurrence that has happened during recharge."

Knock Out's smile disappeared slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I had a dream," Barricade explained, seemingly uncomfortable for the moment; he shifted on his feet a bit, "I had dreamed of the Autobot Arcee without just reason or logic." He tilted his head at Knock Out and looked annoyed. "Why do you feel that is?"

Knock Out smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say for sure without a viable reason," he replied, "Perhaps you are dreaming of multiple ways of slaughter?"

"Not...entirely."

Knock Out returned his attention to the cleaning of his containers. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. After all, even the great ones dream of aft every once in a while."

"Every megacycle for the past stellar cycle?"

Knock Out paused in his work, optics mildly widening. Fortunately, Barricade couldn't see the change in reaction in his features. The past stellar cycle-equivalent to seven and a half Earth months-had passed since Barricade's memories were corrected. There was no way his central processor was trying to remember her, even when Barricade was not. He was precise in his calculations, there was no reason at all for it to...

He knotted his optic ridges and turned, smiling half-heartedly at the other Decepticon.

"Not to worry, Barricade," he assured him, "It's probably just work-related stress." He walked to one of his cabinets and pulled out a glass of liquid Energon. "Take some of this. It'll help clear your central processor."

Barricade still seemed doubtful, but nodded. "Your advice is certainly a warming reprieve..." he quipped as he turned and left the infirmary.

Knock Out watched him go with a mildly concerned murmur before returning to his task. He would have to keep an optic close on Barricade for a little while until he was sure nothing strange or out of the ordinary would happen.

Because if Barricade started to feel any connection with Arcee at all once more, things would become problematic.

O

Arcee and Bumblebee joined Jack and the other two to a water park early that morning in Las Vegas per the permission from their parents. It hadn't been easy for Miko and Raf's family; they were not made aware of their existence the way Jack's mom was; Miko and Raf's parents were assured that they would only be gone the day. Ratchet wasn't happy about using the ground bridge to warp them to frivolous locations, but he decided that it got them out of his way and was satisfied with that.

Once they returned, Arcee took a drive alone and through the Nevada desert, caught sight of the moon overhead. It was nice to get out for a little while every so often. However, being alone sometimes made unwanted thoughts cross her processor. Occasionally, an image of Barricade would pass through her mind and she would gun her engine harder to be rid of them. It was becoming much more simple lately, much to her relief, but she secretly yearned for the past that she knew she couldn't have.

As Arcee passed an abandoned gas station, she suddenly transformed and her hands shifted into blasters. She frowned and looked around the darkness of the abandoned area, getting the sensation that someone was close by.

She slowly made her way around the building before something moved swiftly. She spun around and started to open fire, but it was too late as a heavy form emerged and slammed her in the head, knocking her completely out.

When Arcee awoke, she couldn't move her arms or legs. She looked around in shock and squirmed against a pair of stasis cuffs binding her limbs tight. She was leaned against the wall of the building and looked up as the familiar shape of Barricade loomed over her with a malicious grin.

"Good evening," he greeted, voice laced with a sneer.

Arcee winced and grunted in effort as she struggled to be free.

"There's no use trying to activate your weapons," Barricade told her, taking a casual spot on the ground in front of the Autobot, "The cuffs disable your weapon systems for as long as I see fit." He held up his wrist, revealing an open panel with a bright violet button. "For the moment, you are my captive and unable to call for backup."

Arcee scowled furiously. How did she ever get into these situations?

"For the life of me, I cannot fathom how difficult it truly can be to retrieve your kind," Barricade murmured, shaking his head, "It only took me a few seconds and some stasis cuffs of my own specialty. I honestly believe they are not even trying."

"What the frag do you want?" Arcee demanded, glaring up at him, "Whatever it is, you're not-"

Barricade suddenly slapped her across the mouth; the blow was loud and echoed richly throughout the emptiness of the desert. The blow drew a slightly pained gasp from her and made her pause in mid-rant before glowering up at him with murder in her gaze. Her cheek was throbbing from the blow and she felt a hot trail of Energon trickle down her mouth from her lip. He simply regarded her impassively, not taken by the stormy blue fury staring back at him.

"You will speak when I ask of it," he warned, "Otherwise, I will have my share of pain from you."

Arcee spat out some Energon to the side. "I'm not going to-"

Another slap from him silenced her.

"Now then...I want to know who you are," Barricade said.

Arcee frowned impatiently. "You know who I am."

"No, I know your name but not of who you are."

"Why is that important?"

Again, he slapped her.

"You seem to possess a problem processing information," Barricade said, rather coldly, "Then let me speak it slower; I ask you questions and you answer. When you refuse, then I will hurt you and it will not be pleasant."

Arcee decided to agree. For now.

"Now then, explain to me who you are," Barricade ordered.

"I am Arcee and you know that! I function under Optimus Prime-"

"That is your designation and position. I want to know who you are."

"That IS who I am!"

He started to raise his hand again to slap her, but she quickly interrupted with a fierce shout. "Tell me then because I obviously don't get it!" she spat, squirming against her restraints, "What do you really want out of me?"

Barricade didn't hit her this time. Instead, his optic ridges furrowed and he looked to be in deep thought before answering somewhat quietly. "I don't know of you, yet I dream of you every cycle," he told her, watching her optics widen in shock, "I fail to comprehend the logic behind this as there is no reason for me to dream of anything. I haven't had dreams, even as a youngling, but I do now and you are always in them. Why?"

Arcee felt a sick warmth in her internals, but refused to fall victim to them again. "And how the frag should I know?" she snapped, "We're enemies, that's all I have for you."

"No. There's something else," Barricade said, frowning intensely, "I know there is."

Arcee refused to answer. Why should she? There was no way to fix this.

Just then, Barricade's COM-link was filled with Megatron's voice. _"Barricade! Where are you?"_

Barricade exhaled and brought a digit to his audios. He spoke calmly and respectfully to his leader. "I am presently engaging in a task, Lord Megatron, though it is of little importance," he explained, "What do you require of me?"

_"Return to the ship at once," _Megatron ordered, _"We will be prepping to leave for Earth's next Relic location!"  
_

Barricade looked mildly annoyed by this.

_"Barricade!"_

The Decepticon winced and glanced upwards with a frustrated grunt before looking down at Arcee. A small smile lit his lip and he rose, turning to go. Arcee squirmed and struggled for a moment before glaring up at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, "You're not leaving me here!"

Barricade started to go, but smirked back at her. "The cuffs will disable in fifteen minutes," he told her.

Arcee watched him transform and ride away into the night. She wasn't sure if Barricade was telling the truth and just planned on leaving her there, but sure enough, her internals registered that fifteen minutes had passed and the cuffs fell from her entrapped limbs. She rose and rubbed her wrist joints a few times, staring furiously in the direction that Barricade had gone.

What was going on with him?

_No, what's going on with me?_


	2. Memories and Dreams

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Memories and Dreams**

Assisting Megatron in decoding the Iacon Database was proving difficult for Barricade, so the task was moved to Soundwave and Barricade couldn't have been more relieved for this. His dreams were once more plagued by the Autobot Arcee and he spent a moment to relieve this image by practicing in the training halls with the Eradicons. Of course, his frustrations overrode his sense of reason as he completely beat down many of them almost in a blind fury.

"Barricade," Knock Out said, stepping into the hall where he spotted several moaning drones, "I hardly think that this is a better use of your time."

Barricade gruffly snorted. "You have failed to be of any help, Knock Out; perhaps you are of little use to the cause if you cannot even correct a simple matter such as this."

"Dreams can't be explained by common science or medical practice, Barricade," Knock Out insisted with a shrug, "Why you are having the dreams to begin with could be involved in stress." Then, he added rather suggestively. "Perhaps your body is yearning for something subconsciously. After all, how long has it been?"

Barricade gave him a dark look. "The next word that comes from your mouth had better be something intelligent."

Knock Out gave him a slightly uneasy smile, but shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I can see you're in a mood. I'll leave you to your pouting then."

Barricade's features wrinkled with a snort of contempt before he decided to return to his quarters for a moment of reprieve to himself. He collected some documents and decided to read up on his reports to make certain they were suitable for Lord Megatron. After a while, he fell into recharge at his desk, dreaming once again about Arcee. He saw her in a Cybertronian park, smiling and laughing skeptically at something he must have said. He too was happy in this dream, but failed to understand why.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who was suddenly stricken with memories. Arcee too spent her evening in her quarters reliving the memories she had shared with Barricade in the past and the recent past. Moments of delight that she desperately missed, but knew could never be the same. It wasn't fair that she continued to lose everyone close to her, but what made it worse was this one-the one she still had in some form. She closed her optics and was also burdened with a dream of the mech she still-in some small way-loved.

_An innocent day on Cybertron was enough for Barricade and Arcee to spend a cycle together to themselves on one of their earliest dates racing through the empty streets just outside of Iacon. He hit a ramp in the street and transformed, catching Arcee just as she transformed as well. He quickly pinned her arms over her head, preventing her from escaping. She laughed heartily and he just smirked down at her, arching an optic ridge._

_"I assumed you knew better than to challenge me, dear Arcee," he growled, "You know I am the fastest thing in Iacon."_

_She laughed with delight and he released her arms, letting her up. "It's fun challenging you."_

_"Is it now?" Barricade's mouth quirked up in a smirk, "Perhaps you can reiterate such delights when we tend to one another tonight."_

_Arcee arched her optic ridges with a chuckle. "And how do you plan to do that?"_

_A mischievous light touched those violet optics as he reached into a compartment at his side and pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs. He spun them around on one finger joint and the light in his gaze turned into a burning stare of contained hunger._

_"I can imagine a few things quite vividly, my dear," he said, his voice dropping a fraction lower._

_Arcee's optics narrowed at the suggestion. "I'm not one for submission, Barricade," she played, with a rather tempting smirk, "If you want it that way, you'll have to work for it."_

_"I intend to." Barricade moved to her, slipping his arms around her narrow waist. He brought his lips to her helm crest and lightly kissed her, a teasing, featherlight gesture. His cycle of air felt warm against her fore-helm. "Quite thoroughly."_

_His deep, purring baritone sent a shiver of anticipation through her lower back, but Arcee had work to return to at her office and couldn't very well do anything at the moment; she found it more difficult when his mouth came down upon hers with a groan. Arcee couldn't resist the heat of his mouth and opened her own, slipping her servos onto his shoulders. One of his hands reached up and gripped her jaw lightly while the other slid down her side and cupped her thigh. _

_Arcee would have forgotten where she had to be if Barricade hadn't pulled from her with a low sigh, the sound stirring small flames of arousal within her internals. His optics were dark with hunger, but he quickly returned to his usual calm self and gave her a small incline of his head. _

_"To be continued, Arcee," he said._

_She glared after him, her internals buzzing from his kiss. "Frag it, Barricade!" she snapped at his departing back, "You're going to pay for that!"_

_"I hope I do!"_

_Arcee returned to her office and took a few cold Energon drinks to cool off a bit. Of course, much of her work involved computers and delivering intelligence to other members on the higher chain-politics and generals. When she returned to her computer after a few trips, she found a message from Barricade._

_0  
_

_FROM: BARRICADE, CHIEF OF CYBERTRON SECURITY_

_TO: ARCEE, IACON INTELLIGENCE COURIER_

_ARCEE, I HOPE I HAD NOT LEFT YOUR INTERNALS TOO BUZZED, IT SEEMS IT HAS HAD REVERSE EFFECTS ON ME. WHAT AN UNFORTUNATE-YET HIGHLY DELICIOUS-TURN OF EVENTS. I WANT TO SAVE THE BEST FOR TONIGHT, SO YOU WILL NOT SELF-SERVICE UNDER THREAT OF DEATH, ARE WE CLEAR?_

_I AM RATHER BORED HERE AT MY DESK, THINKING OF YOU. THERE IS NOTHING ENTICING ENOUGH TO QUELL SUCH EMOTION, THOUGH I CONFESS; THE CONSTANT BEATING OF DAILY CRIMINALS DOES HAVE ITS PERKS. HOWEVER IT PALES IN COMPARISON TO WHAT I PLAN FOR YOU. _

_0  
_

_Arcee couldn't resist her smirk. What a perfect opportunity to get even with him. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one could see and started typing._

_0  
_

_TO: BARRICADE, CHIEF OF CYBERTRON SECURITY_

_FROM: ARCEE, IACON INTELLIGENCE COURIER_

_I GUESS IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR SNEAKING THAT KISS ON ME, YOU DIRTY OLD MECH. AND MAYBE I SHOULD SELF-SERVICE AND LEAVE YOU TO BECOME TORMENTED TO THE THOUGHTS FOR THE NEXT CYCLE._

_0  
_

_FROM: BARRICADE, CHIEF OF CYBERTRON SECURITY_

_TO: ARCEE, IACON INTELLIGENCE COURIER_

_WRETCHED FEMME..._

_YOU ARE BEGGING FOR A BERTH PUNISHMENT TONIGHT. THOUGH I CONFESS THAT I HAVE NO QUALMS WITH LEAVING THIS OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND TAKING YOU IN THE WASHROOM OF YOUR PLACE OF BUSINESS. _

_0  
_

_Arcee couldn't resist a smile of amusement at the thought., though her face plates heated at how scandalous it was. But Barricade was never really shy when it came to their sexual escapades; he was open about his wants and needs-though oddly enough, not about his feelings. It left her contemplative on that matter for only a brief moment before she decided to respond to Barricade's obviously predatory message._

_0  
_

_TO: BARRICADE, CHIEF OF CYBERTRON SECURITY_

_FROM: ARCEE, IACON INTELLIGENCE COURIER_

_YOU WOULD LIKE THAT, WOULDN'T YOU?_

_0  
_

_FROM: BARRICADE, CHIEF OF CYBERTRON SECURITY_

_TO: ARCEE, IACON INTELLIGENCE COURIER_

_INDEED. I MOST CERTAINLY WOULD._

_0  
_

_TO: BARRICADE, CHIEF OF CYBERTRON SECURITY_

_FROM: ARCEE, IACON INTELLIGENCE COURIER_

_BEHAVE AND I PROMISE YOU I'M YOURS TONIGHT._

_0  
_

_FROM: BARRICADE, CHIEF OF CYBERTRON SECURITY_

_TO: ARCEE, IACON INTELLIGENCE COURIER_

_I WILL HOLD YOU TO THAT, MY DEAR ARCEE._

_0  
_

_Arcee couldn't resist her laughter and shake of her head. _

O

Arcee awoke from her dream with an annoyed grumble when she realized she was back in reality and not on Cybertron anymore. She growled and slapped one of the containers of Energon at her berthside away as if it were an offensive sight to her optics. This was getting ridiculous. She hadn't had dreams of him like this in the months he had been gone, so why did they decide to come back all of a sudden? Was it because of their encounter earlier?

_Mind...Spark...you need to stop this, _she thought with frustration, _He's gone. There's no getting him back. Stop it now._

Time well spent was easily done with Jack as Arcee spent some time with the young human just talking outside of the Autobot base on the rooftops. They watched the morning sun for the longest time and discussed many things that had happened since then; Arcee's arrival to Earth, the hunt for the Relics and everything else. When Jack inquired about Barricade, Arcee visibly flinched and he caught the sight easily.

"Arcee, maybe you should talk about it," he advised, "It might help."

She exhaled irritatedly through her intakes. "Jack, the less you know the better off you are."

"Less I know?" He uttered a confused laugh. "The less I know has always gotten me in trouble anyway so..."

Arcee leaned onto her arms and closed her optics slightly before a small smile lit her lips. "I don't know what to tell you, Jack," she said, "Seeing him every day out there... I don't know if I'm happy that he's alive through this whole war or just miserable because he's back to his old ways again. I thought I did the right thing letting him go, but the more I think about it, the more I hate myself every nanoklick _because _I let him go. I tend to do a lot of that with partners so I guess I shouldn't act so surprised anymore."

Jack looked up at her silently, but his eyes seemed to inquire that she continue, so she did. A rare smile touched Arcee's lips as she leaned back a bit in deep thought. It wasn't so rare so much as the tender, thoughtful look in her optics was. Jack hardly ever saw a side like this to her.

"This one time...Barricade's cadets were planning on setting up a surprise party for him," Arcee continued, with a small laugh, "But it didn't really work out so well. Barricade thought the station was being attacked." She laughed somewhat harder and raised her hands, making gestures like an explosion. "Lasers went everywhere! He took out most of his office and scared everyone off within a five mile radius! Then, he looked at me like, 'Arcee, did you have something to do with this'?"

I just laughed and played innocent. Of course Barricade never liked surprises, but his cadets really just wanted to pull a fast one on him. He was always pretty paranoid about a lot of things, but overall, he had a good spark to him. There were times too when he was rough around the edges, but that was just a cover for a lot of things, really. Now you can see why I always wanted to change his mind about joining the Decepticons; I thought if I did, I could bring back the good he once was."

Jack smiled a bit, tilting his head as he studied her. "You miss him, huh?"

"I don't know, Jack..."

He straightened where he sat and patted Arcee's hand. "It's okay if you still think about him sometimes, Arcee," he assured her, "He may be a Decepticon, but you wouldn't be...well...human-Cybertronian if you didn't think about someone you once loved every once in a while. Yeah, it's got to be hard seeing him as you enemy now, but no one's blaming you for missing him."

Arcee didn't exactly feel pacified by that, but Jack didn't really understand. She didn't blame him though, but it didn't help her feel any better.

"Well, I should get back down and help Raf and Miko," Jack told her, "See you when you're ready to jion us."

Arcee didn't know what he was talking about, but gave him a nod anyway. She continued to stare off into the distance, watching the sun before her mind went to another memory, an earlier one of her youth when she was younger and naive... So naive.

_"Barricade, say it."_

_Barricade and Arcee sat in his office together and he paused from typing, giving her a look. "Why do I have to say it if you already know the answer?" he snapped, mildly bristling where he sat, "There is no need."_

_Arcee laughed in disbelief. "Oh Primus, you actually can't say it, can you?"_

_"Arcee..."_

_As they left his office later that day, Barricade was typing on a handheld screen before Arcee playfully snatched it from his claws. He glared after her and she laughed, running up a flight of stairs to the Cybertron train station where others were boarding. He scowled at her and gestured with his claws. "Arcee, give that back," he ordered, "I do not want to play games with you, femme. I have important documents on that."_

_Arcee waved it up. "Say it and I'll give it back."_

_Barricade's mouth pursed tightly. "I'm not playing around."_

_"Neither am I, sweetspark."_

_Barricade clenched his dental plating and flicked out his hand expectantly. Arcee rolled her optics and offered the tablet back, much to his satisfaction. "You can really be such a grump sometimes, Barricade," she muttered._

_"Why?" he asked, his irritated tone diminishing, "Because I value my work?"_

_Arcee let out a slightly amused, slightly annoyed scoff. "Who was the one who wanted to bend me over forward at his desk?"_

_A mischievous smirk touched his lips now. "Who's saying I still won't do it?"_

_Instead of letting him kiss her when he moved to do so, she pushed at his chest and made her way up the stairs. "No. Not tonight. I'm mad at you."_

_"What for?"_

Arcee exhaled and shook her head, returning to reality. He never said the words she wanted to hear. Even when they were close together, sometimes those simple words made all the difference. But then again, she never said them either.

_Why am I still thinking about this? It's over..._


	3. An Interesting Turn

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**An Interesting Turn**

The torrential downpour was not a welcoming sight.

Fortunately, they didn't have to linger within it for long as the Autobots took shots at the Decepticon troops waiting for them within a gaping Energon mine. There was an enormous, powered-up space bridge within as well, surrounded by Energon ready to use. The plan was to take it to prevent Megatron from using it for any purpose-the idea was that he could have used it to travel to Cybertron and resurrect an undead army, but that plan certainly didn't go over well.

_He never gives up, that's for sure,_ Arcee mused. She looked up toward Optimus' direction. "Optimus! Go after Megatron! We can handle this!"

Optimus seemed to comprehend this and broke away from the others as they advanced further up the cave toward the piles of Energon being lifted to the Nemesis. Arcee watched Optimus go before she narrowly missed a laser that almost took her head off. She ducked behind a rock surface and winced at the lasers that attempted to take her out. She reached out with her weapons and started to power them up, but something shifted in the surface she hid behind; a lightly rumbling that started off soft and then increased to a violent shudder.

Arcee looked up and her optics widened in shock as a black shape dove right at her, sliding down the surface of the incline.

Barricade.

He had his cannon aimed at her and was taking shots. Arcee stumbled back to avoid them and tried shooting at him, slowly backing up toward the edge of the incline. She attempted to prepare her wrist blades, but Barricade's weight slammed into her and together they bowled head over heels down the sharp incline.

Their bodies scraped across snow as they struggled to fight one another while tumbling further and further from the sight of her comrades. Barricade's optics were violet suns of menace and fury as he tried to grab at her, but she wouldn't allow it. They finally reached a stop at the edge of a plummet. Arcee looked down and the chaos of battle below her with wide optics before she glared up at Barricade, attempting to keep him at bay with her wrist blades.

"Ehe," he panted, "It looks like this is the end for you!"

Arcee smiled angrily. "Not today!"

She lashed out her left wrist blade, cutting Barricade across the face. He let out a shout of fury and pain, leaning back a bit to give her a chance to try and escape his clutches. Unfortunately, he recovered too quickly, grabbing her arms with one hand and pinning them above her head. Arcee squirmed and struggled, looking up into the face of the Decepticon with a wicked slash across the right side of his cheek. He looked absolutely enraged now.

"I will pull you apart!" he snarled, "Piece by piece!"

The thought stirred fear in her for a moment, but she noticed that the attack didn't come as he so easily threatened. Instead, when she looked into his optics, something changed. Barricade frowned down at her and this time, a bare hint of thought crossing his intense gaze. His horrible mask of violence faded slightly, but was still there to a lesser extent. He leaned forward some more, until their noses barely touched and his eyes roved over her facial details, studying her with some bizarre intrigue. It was as if he was searching for something in her face that she didn't see.

Arcee stared back at him, too uncertain to move from her position in any way shape or form. She was concerned that even the slightest movement would kill her, though was relieved to feel not much force in that arm as before. The way he looked at her...as if he was confused.

Then, a soft crumbling sound drew their attention behind them. Their optics widened in horror as the ground that barely supported them began to break and snap apart. Barricade groaned lowly, hanging his shoulders a bit.

"Scrap..." he cursed.

If the situation wasn't so dire, the flat, deadpanned tone he used would have been funny.

Finally, the ground beneath them opened up and they plummeted from the incline. Barricade crashed onto the controls of the space bridge, drawing a wet grunt from him and sending the bridge opening with a loud, crackling hum. Arcee groaned and staggered to her feet after falling to the ground and nearly jarring every circuit and line in her systems. Dizzy with pain, she rose, watching Barricade as he struggled to regain consciousness.

Arcee looked up and much to her shock, the roof of the mine began to cave in on itself. She struggled to shield herself and see what had caused it; Energon cubes were detonating from the stray laser fire and both Decepticons and Autobots were making a mad scramble to flee the scene. She tried to reach Bumblebee and Bulkhead, but the containers of Energon overhead began to rain down on them. Her optics widened in horror.

"Run!" she shouted to her comrades, "Go now!"

Before she knew it, the Energon exploded, sending her flying backwards into the bridge before everything went black.

O

Arcee mumbled weakly, feeling every joint in her body ache with pain. When she attempted to focus her optics on the world around her, it became apparent that the sights of crumbled buildings and broken streets were all-too familiar. As realization began to dawn on her, Arcee found the strength to sit up with a frightened cry, looking around to make sure she wasn't seeing things and that it was all an illusion of her mind.

It was Cybertron.

"How?" she gasped, struggling to stand; her joints whined at the attempt, "H-How is this...?"

A groan cut her off and she jerked toward a street, noticing that Barricade was starting to come to as well. He blinked slightly before weakly staggering to his feet, struggling to regain his senses. He blinked again, creaked his lower jaw before looking around, trying to make sense of what he was seeing as well. His optics slowly widened and he let out a grunt of disbelief.

"What in the name of Primus?" Barricade roared.

Arcee listened to the sound reverberate throughout the abandoned streets and when Barricade turned, she had her weapons already aimed at him. He barely flinched and just smirked nastily at the sight of them. Primus, he had circuits of raw iron, but she wasn't about to be caught by surprise again.

"It looks like things have taken an interesting turn," Barricade said, that conceited smirk still evident.

Arcee continued keeping her optics locked on him, never lowering her weapons. Was he talking about Cybertron and their unplanned arrival? If he was, she could easily remark at how completely "keen" his optics were. And how could a touch of fate be so wicked in allowing this to happen? How could she let herself end up trapped here on the dry, barren shell that had once been her home. Alone. With him. Him. _Him. Him._

_Fragging Barricade._

Meanwhile, Optimus and the others returned to the Autobot base, distraught over Arcee's disappearance into the space bridge. It was explained to Ratchet what had happened in battle. He was shocked by what he heard once it was all said. Bumblebee whirred with anguish and punched the wall beside him. Bulkhead groaned and looked at Optimus.

"I couldn't reach her," he said, morosely, "I couldn't do anything!"

Optimus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Bulkhead, Arcee could very well much be alive," he told him.

"Likely?" Ratchet exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "From what you've just described, the mine became a ticking time bomb!"

As the Autobots continued to discuss this, Megatron was also concerned, but for the condition of his space bridge more than the disappearance of a Decepticon warrior. This wasn't really a surprise as he never really grieved the loss of anyone. Once the Autobots had left the site of the space bridge and its destruction, he brought his troops back to survey the damages done in the event of the detonating Energon.

"Well?" he growled, at a drone standing beside the ruined console.

"Sir, the damages to the console are extensive," the drone told him carefully, "But repairable. The space bridge itself is still in considerable shape and will require repairs as well."

Megatron rumbled deeply in thought and glanced upward. "How long will it take?" he asked.

"Maybe a few Earth weeks."

"Good," Megatron replied, his optics seemingly focused on something the drone failed to notice, "Because the Autobots will no doubt attempt another assault on this bridge in a means to claim it. I want it moved out of their reach."

"Yes, sir."

O

Barricade chuckled as he watched Arcee continue to keep her weapons focused on him. "How long are you going to stand there, Autobot?" he sneered, "Until you rust?"

Arcee wasn't going to lose focus, not here, not now. The two of them were tapped on Cybertron alone together with no way of contacting Optimus and the others. How was she aware of this? Nothing but sheer static filtered through her COM-link and without a means to communicate, they were as good as trapped until they discovered a way to reach Earth again. Barricade's temporary unease seemed to have disappeared by this point.

"Are your communication links functioning?" Barricade suddenly asked.

Arcee blinked slightly. "What?"

"Are your communication links functioning? Do I need to spell it out for you?"

She glared at him and fumed over the insult before relaxing a bit to respond. "No."

"Nor are mine," Barricade turned and faced the horrid damage that had once been a flourishing Iacon City. "I will require some means of sending a message to Earth and Megatron to inform him of our survival."

Arcee snorted and shrugged her shoulders. "And what makes you think he would give two frags about you?"

"Cybertron certainly yields the secrets we need to turning the tide of this petty war," Barricade pointed out, looking over his shoulder to her with a smirk, "Don't you agree that the idea would be of use to all of us?"

For a moment, Arcee felt a twinge of warmth in her chest; the idea of being alone with him again felt promising somehow and without any "outside interference", maybe she could manage to reveal the truth to him. But her logical sense of reasoning kicked in and she knew that deep down, there was probably no way he was going to be the bot who she once knew. _I have to stop hoping. I HAVE to. Nothing can help him if he doesn't want to be helped._

"Autobot!" Barricade called, snapping her out of her thoughts-he was already starting forward, "If you don't wish to die, then follow me."

Arcee was confused for a brief nanoklick, so she quickly moved forward to join him. "So...you don't plan on this getting messy?"

Barricade frowned down at her, his optics flashing with a mild sense of annoyance. "I see no logic in killing you as of now," he told her, "You may remain here and die in any way you see fit while I seek out a means to communicate with Megatron."

Arcee didn't exactly know what that meant as far as his plans went, but she couldn't sit around and do nothing; Optimus and the others were probably under the suspicion that she was either dead or gone into the vastness of space. As much as she hated it, she saw no other option but to stick with him.


	4. Lurking in the Dead Streets

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Lurking in the Dead Streets**

The sight of the barren city brought back memories.

Arcee had been following Barricade through the market district for what felt like many groons until she stopped at a dried up, Energon fountain. She could picture it when Cybertron flourished; many younglings came to the fountain to play, including herself with her friends. Looking back at a happier time made her spark only ache, so she followed Barricade into a market shop and noticed that he was rummaging through some containers.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Seeking suitable parts," he growled, kneeling near a crate that had been ripped open, "If you want to be of any use, you can start searching too."

Arcee rolled her optics and walked up to a crate that was sealed tight. "What am I looking for, uber tracker?"

"Anything that may assist us for the moment," he told her, almost as if he was impatient with her question.

She decided not to argue further and started in her search. So far as she was searching, everything she found was either too old for use or just completely useless. She knew that there were a lot of things that COULD hold up in a war, but so far, they weren't finding anything. Arcee looked up and noticed Barricade's rapt attentiveness to a pile of coiled wire; he seemed to be deciding whether or not if it was of any use.

Before she knew it, Barricade was already making his way outside again. To ease the tense silence, her mind nagged away at her to say something.

"So do you remember ever coming here before the war?" Arcee asked.

"No," Barricade said, glancing down at his wrist; he tapped a few keys on the miniature controls before scowling.

Arcee arched her optic ridges. _So much for conversation..._

"Are you going to stand there or start moving?" he snapped, interrupting her thoughts.

Arcee glared up at him. "Well frag you too, Decepticon!" she snapped.

They started forward toward with Arcee still ranting lowly. "This place is huge, Barricade; we need to stop every once in a while to slow our systems down," she insisted, "You have no idea what's going on and neither do I. For all we know, we might be here for a while and we can't risk-"

At the sound of a soft crumble of stone, he had stopped suddenly and was leaning his head to one side, straining to see something ahead of him. He held up a hand and she stopped talking, staring up at him impatiently, but no longer irritatedly as she had. He seemed intent on a towering pile of scrap and glanced down at Arcee briefly before looking back up at the spot in sight, catching a brief movement that alerted him immediately.

"Hey!" he yelled, "You there!"

Arcee furiously grabbed his arm, tugging sharply. "Stop it!" she hissed, through clenched denta.

He glowered down at her. "Do not tell me what to do."

"Shut up! You don't know what that could be!"

A heavy metal-buckling sound stopped them in mid-argument. They both looked up as the shape seemed to tumble from the pile of scrap and land a few feet in front of them; it was a Cybertronian, that was certain, but covered in violet, glowing wounds and locking soulless optics onto the two. Their presence seemed to draw intrigue in the shambling creature as it began moving toward them at a slow, sluggish pace.

"What in the name of Primus?" Barricade whispered, stunned.

It occured to Arcee that perhaps Barricade had never seen the extent of what Dark Energon was capable of to the deceased. Megatron had sent a large amount to Cybertron and awoken the dead for his own personal army. Even though they had arrived at the space bridge he constructed, most of them must have lingered here.

_Fragging wonderful... _she thought.

"Shoot it!" Arcee spat, aiming her weapons at the reanimated Cybertronian.

Barricade's arm transformed into a cannon and they took shots at the zombified creature, easily taking it down. It crumbled to the ground in a pile of smoking metal and Barricade approached, tapping the lifeless corpse with one foot.

"How is this possible?" he demanded.

Arcee started to explain, but when she looked up, many more Cybertronian undead were slowly making their way toward the two, obviously drawn by the sounds of their weapons. "No time to explain," she told him, "Go!"

Barricade surprisingly didn't argue with that. He followed Arcee as she transformed and rode down the streets with the undead slowly lumbering after them. They made their way around a street corner where Arcee quickly rushed up to a building; she pried a piece of metal that had been blocking the doorway aside and gestured for Barricade to follow her. He didn't argue and rushed inside and they fitted the metal piece back in its place.

The two pressed themselves further down below the shattered window, trying to keep as silent as possible while the horde of undead moved passed their location without so much as a single moment of suspicion. They were simply just mindless creatures now, so there was really no chance of any intellectual manner of thought.

"What are they?" Barricade whispered, gazing out somewhat from the shattered window.

Arcee smiled smugly. "What? Doesn't Megatron tell you everything?"

The look he gave her was practically murder, but also demanded an explanation.

"You're familiar with Dark Energon, right?" Arcee asked, rolling her optics at the look.

"Yes. But Megatron had merely mentioned it to me briefly upon my arrival. Knock Out had once complained of the consequences of its usage."

Arcee nodded. "Well you can clearly see what kind of consequences he was talking about, can't you?"

Barricade grudgingly agreed with a low grunt before casting his gaze out to the streets again. Arcee watched him cautiously before she dropped her voice to a low whisper. "Do you see them anywhere out there?"

"No. They must have moved on."

"So what now?"

Barricade shifted and looked around, surveying their surroundings; it was an oil bar from what he could tell. Most of the tables and chairs had been toppled over, covered in rust and worn from the effects of war. There were a few empty Energon bottles scattered about as well and he could even see a back room where it led to storage.

"We'll recharge here and make this our camp for the time being," he replied, standing and approaching the bar counter, "The walls are heavily fortified and we can easily block this window with some of the tables and chairs. Once that is done, we make our way forward."

Arcee arched her optic ridges. "Any idea where we're going?"

"No."

O

Arcee didn't trust recharging alone with Barricade, but she had no other choice; she had to preserve as much of her energy as she could while on Cybertron, even arguing with Barricade that he should do the same. Of course, he didn't seem equally as trustworthy of her either, but vocalized his opinion when she declared that she was not so easily frightened by him as he was of her. Barricade only laughed at this in response.

"I care very little if I scare you," Barricade had said, "or of your falsified opinions of me. I care only about survival."

After their recharge, Barricade and Arcee moved on to Iacon Infirmary to gather up any supplies that might have been useful. Arcee could easily compare the Infirmary to the hospital that Jack's mother worked at; there was a layer of dust across counters, gurneys scattered about and overturned, chairs thrown and windows smashed. It was difficult to look at for too long because it once again reminded her of an easier time than this.

"Arcee, quickly. Come here."

Arcee peered into another room labeled MATERNITY WARD and noticed that Barricade was going through a crate. He seemed satisfied with something and that piqued her interest. She walked up and he held out what looked like a supply of liquid Energon sealed tightly in a container and with a tube attached to it. When she looked up, he was grinning in a way that looked almost...happy. Not malicious happy, but genuine delight.

"Gourmet Energon," he told her, "Enough to suffice for us both."

Arcee arched her optic ridges with a smile and she took the container, studying the red liquid within. "Really? I'm surprise it's lasted this long."

"Most females require such a supply after birthing younglings," Barricade said, "This is quite a find for us."

Arcee tucked the container under her arm. "We can take this back to camp." She looked around the ward. "Is there any more?"

"I don't know. Let's look."

Arcee set the container down and decided to help him search the room. The atmosphere between them both wasn't quite as tense as before and she couldn't help but feel a little relieved by this. Perhaps bringing this back to their campsite and talking a bit would help. Maybe she could even dare to try and get him to remember a few things...

A low, rattling chirp filled the air and the two froze in their search. They glanced at each other before looking around.

"What was that?" Arcee asked.

Barricade spotted movement beneath the berth to his right and readied his cannon with a scowl, slowly approaching it. "I have grown weary of these games!" he spat, "Whoever you are, face me now, coward!"

There was the faintest of chirps in response and a shape slithered out from behind the berth. It was small-probably about the size of Barricade's helm, had a weak, sickly humanoid body and small wires trailing behind it. When it moved, it seemed to crawl on weak, slender arms and small, barely there legs. Barricade's optics widened and Arcee's did as well when they both suddenly understood what this thing was.

It was a sparkling, barely old enough to exist outside of its mother's carrying chamber.

When it looked up, it let out a soft, metallic screech and lunged at Barricade. He recoiled to the side and the creature tumbled head over heels across the floor. When it attempted to right itself, Barricade's foot came down, crushing the small thing into a puddle of violet. Arcee couldn't help but wince and look away as he did this; it was such a horrid sight to see a once, living sparkling crushed to death so easily in such a way.

Barricade stared down at the remains of the sparkling before he looked up sharply, catching notice to several more crawling shapes making their way toward them, forming an Energon-thirsty horde. The two backed away toward the doors slowly.

"We can't take them all out and waste energy!" Arcee whispered fiercely, "Go!"

The two sprinted down a hallway with the creatures crawling after them, moving surprisingly fast for what they were. Arcee could see a good portion of the wall to the left had been blasted out and the floor was gone. She raced as fast as her legs could carry her and jumped over the hole, landing onto the other side with ease. She quickly looked back at Barricade, seeing that he was hesitating, obviously calculating the possibility for him to make it over.

"Barricade, hurry!" she shouted.

Barricade looked back at the approaching horde before he backed up a few paces and ran, vaulting over the hole where he then landed next to Arcee in a roll. The two watched as the sparklings attempted to follow, but their jumps held very little power in them and they fell right into the gaping hole, plummeting to the darkness below. A chorus of screeches and screams echoed from below them and they let out relieved sighs.

"If that's the worse that happens to us, I think I can handle anything else that comes our way..." Arcee muttered wearily.

Barricade grunted and stood up, his voice resuming that tone of contempt. "Finally, something we agree on."


	5. Petty Little Things

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Petty Little Things**

Once back at their chosen camp spot, Barricade and Arcee took turns drinking from the Energon container. Arcee was amazed by how rich and thick it still tasted, even after all these years of sitting away in the dark. They took enough of the Energon to keep them active for the moment and decided to preserve the rest for later; they had no idea if they were going to find any more, especially if they also weren't aware of how long they'd be on Cybertron.

While Barricade leaned back against the wall and closed his optics, Arcee thought of trying to speak with him, to test the waters and see just how much damage Knock Out had caused to him. _It's worth a shot..._

"So do you remember what life was like before the war?" Arcee asked.

Barricade grunted and just smiled, keeping his optics closed. His voice sounded smooth and less mocking. Obviously the Energon had lessened his sour mood to a slight extent, so that was an advantage. "No. I was born into war."

Arcee couldn't believe what she heard. _So Knock Out took those memories away too, huh? Primus-damned fragger! _she thought furiously.

"None of us were born into war, Barricade," she argued, gently, "And despite all of what war has brought to me, I still think of myself as sensible and rational to everyone I care about; I don't ever let it degrade who I am." She tried not to let her own emotion slip through. "The friends I have...I hold on to with everything I am because they remind me that the past and everything good and normal out of it was true."

Barricade smiled, but it wasn't friendly. "Hm. An Autobot with a devoted sense of loyalty. Such a delightful, admirable quality to see in this day and age."

Arcee glared at him, sensing the mockery. "That's all we've ever been; loyal, devoted and good."

Barricade sat there for a moment, studying her before he sighed and straightened. "You know, I've never truly grasped the concept of the Autobot mind; you're such petty little things," he said, in a dry, taunting sneer, "Always so eager to point fingers at everyone else, always so willing to stand in front of a bullet for another." A grin touched his face now and it was particularly nasty. He leaned forward and pointed at her. "But you never were capable of facing the truth and taking responsibility, were you?"

Arcee felt something change in the air. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is the destruction of Cybertron, of course," Barricade continued, "I'm sure they made it out to be our fault, right?"

Arcee wasn't sure where this was going, but she remembered the story Ratchet told them. "The Decepticons corrupted the planet!" she snapped, "They brought death and destruction wherever they went! It wasn't us!"

Barricade chuckled and shrugged. "Right. I suppose we did all the fighting, huh?"

"I'm not saying that!"

He simply grunted and rolled his optics. "Of course you're not..."

For the moment, neither one of them spoke again. He folded his arms across his chest and started to close his optics again, obviously intending to recharge for a little while. She just snorted in disbelief and started to find a comfortable spot to sleep as well, turning her back to him. Though she remembered that he wasn't quite as hostile when he took gourmet Energon, he was still rather belligerent, if only in his vocals and she didn't want to hear any more accusations about her friends.

"Assume what you want," Arcee muttered, closing her optics, "At least we don't brainwash each other."

The words left her lips before she could stop herself. _Oh frag..._

"What?" Barricade asked, frowning down at her.

Arcee glanced back at him and forced a nonchalant look. "Uh...nothing."

Barricade didn't seem so believing, but he simply shrugged it off and said nothing more.

O

_Barricade was sound asleep in the berth when Arcee approached the side, smiling and gently petting his head crest with adoring fingertips. He rumbled in his sleep at the touch before his optics fluttered open. He gave her a small, sleepy smile and stretched a bit, joints creaking before tilting his head, a contented look crossing those violet optics. _

_"It's quite a sight waking to you, dear Arcee," he said._

_She laughed softly, climbing into the berth with him and he slipped an arm around her waist to pull her close. "Well do you expect anything-or anyone else?"_

_"Not at all."_

_"Good." Arcee gave him a chaste kiss on his lips._

_Barricade rumbled at the gesture and reached up, touching the side of her helm. "Arcee, might I ask you a personal question?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, go ahead."_

_"Well, I understand this may be a very big question to ask of you," Barricade said, "But since we've known each other for a long time, I've entertained the thought whether you might have considered...being mine and mine alone."_

_Arcee didn't seem to catch on at first. "What do you mean?"_

_"You understand what I mean, dear Arcee; I mean, will you be mine?"_

_Arcee looked thoughtful for a moment and realization lit her face. She shifted in Barricade's arms slightly, obviously a bit indecisive about his proposal. Barricade had stopped touching her by now and he frowned, disappointed by her lack of an immediate response which he felt should have yielded a quicker answer. In fact, it should have been quite easy for her to make any decision at all when it came to the two of them._

_"Well, I don't know about that, Barricade," she finally said, rather embarrassed. "It's difficult to answer."_

_"Why not?" he asked, quietly; his optics gave her a look of mild irritation._

_Arcee shrugged her shoulders. "With things going the way they are, I don't want to rush into anything."_

_"I see..."_

_She sensed the tone and looked at him insistently. "Barricade, come on!" she insisted, "Don't pout. There's nothing I'd like more, but we shouldn't rush. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We should get our own lives together first before we make any long-term commitments."_

_"Hm, I suppose that's true. You don't mind talking about it, do you?"_

_"Of course not. I'm actually glad you brought it up. It lets me know that you're still interested in me."_

_Barricade smiled. "Really now, Arcee; how can I NOT be interested in someone like you?"_

"Arcee. Arcee."

Arcee snapped out of her dream with a low yelp, drawing her hand up and unintentionally smacking Barricade in the face. The sound echoed in the air and Barricade recoiled, gripping his mouth with one hand and uttering a furious curse. When Arcee was awake enough to see what had happened, she rolled her optics with a snort. Barricade wiped his mouth and noticed that he had a little bit of Energon leaking from where she had hit him.

"Do you have a screw loose, femme?" he snapped, glaring at her, "I was waking you to continue our search!"

"Oh, look at that. You're bleeding. Well, now we're even."

Barricade hissed at her. "I don't have any interest in satisfying your need for petty revenge," he snapped, turning, "I am going to the Iacon Communication Tower to see what I can gather to relay a proper signal to Earth."

Arcee frowned now and looked serious. "You don't know if any of the relays are operational."

"You can come or you can stay here," Barricade said, making his way outside, "Either decision is of no consequence to me."

Arcee wasn't keen on the idea of sitting around and doing nothing, so she stood up. "Fine, I'm going with you," she snapped, "There's no reason for me to spend my time doing nothing; the sooner we get out of here, the better."

She transformed and rode off before he could think to respond. He just watched her go, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

As they made their way down a highway tunnel, they were forced to stop due to the destroyed road before them. The two transformed and stared down into the sharp plummet, seeing nothing but an enormous drop that would surely mean certain death.

"Scrap," Arcee muttered, "Now what?"

Barricade frowned thoughtfully. "We find another way."

They turned to leave and seek out another means of travel, but froze at the sight of the undead horde of Cybertronians making their way toward them. Barricade's optics widened with a growl of frustration before he turned back.

"Can you jump it?" Arcee suddenly asked.

Barricade scowled in disbelief. "Are you off your fragging-WAIT!"

Arcee didn't give him a change to argue as she vaulted perfectly over the broken bridge. Barricade seemed to hesitate before he noticed a flimsy metal beam barely connecting the two broken sides together. He glanced back at the approaching horde quickly before making his way to the connection. Arcee groaned and rolled her optics, unable to fathom why he was trying to do that when it was barely wide enough for her.

"Barricade, that isn't going to work!" she insisted, feeling a twinge of fear for his safety and trying to keep it out of her voice, "You're going to bust your aft!"

Barricade glared in her direction. "Keep quiet while I do this!"

Arcee looked up warily as the horde drew closer and Barricade was moving slowly across the metal, only halfway over to her side. She gestured frantically, unable to stop herself from sounding worried-for him. "Barricade, hurry!"

"Do you think this is so simple?" he snapped.

"You need to move quicker!"

"What I NEED is for you to-" Barricade was cut off as he was almost to her side, just as the metal buckled under his weight and he was sent over the edge.

"Barricade!" Arcee shouted, diving frantically at the edge.

He was clinging to the metal with one hand and grabbing the edge of her side with the other. He grunted with irritation and slight fear before looking up at her with a cold smirk on his face, seemingly defiant even in certain death.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Arcee?" Barricade sneered, "This is quite a valuable opportunity to end me here and now while I am clinging for dear life at the edge."

Arcee couldn't believe what he was doing, but she angrily grabbed his wrist. "Oh shut up, Barricade!" she snapped, pulling, "And climb up!"

Keeping her calm, even at the suggestion of losing him brought an icy-cold sensation of fear in her that she hated to admit to herself. Obviously, her actions brought a shocked look to Barricade's optics because he was frozen for a moment, even when she tugged at him to climb. Eventually, he managed to bring himself to her side and they looked back at the undead hordes, snarling and hissing, reaching out with their arms, but not moving foward any further.

Arcee just exhaled and gave him a look. "Not so petty now, am I?"

O

_Note_-Short? Yeah, I know. I apologize.


	6. Emotional Malaise

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Emotional Malaise**

The Communication's Tower was a mess.

Barricade and Arcee spent their time organizing scrap, wires and anything that they could possibly use. Barricade had been oddly silent during this, but Arcee couldn't see what this was for; even before, he would make small thoughtful sounds like grunts, murmurs or growls, but he was being quiet this time. When she brought over a crate of wires and circuit boards to a console he was standing near, he seemed to study her for a moment, as if deep in thought.

"What?" Arcee snapped, not entirely enjoying the look.

Barricade shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, beginning to root through the crate. Arcee frowned at the strange change in temperature that she suddenly felt before going to retrieve another crate of scrap parts.

"You never answered me, Arcee," Barricade suddenly said.

She paused and turned to face him, mildly unsettled by his low, almost too calm tone. "What?"

He was going through the crate and held up a clear board. "When I asked you before we came here, 'who are you', you never answered me." When she didn't respond, he placed the board back into the crate and turned to look at her properly. His gaze seemed troubled somewhat, but his optics also seemed to harbor a carefully restrained frustration that she didn't completely understand. "I am still waiting for my answer."

Arcee guffawed slightly. "What good will it do us-?"

"You saved my life out there," Barricade interrupted, his voice taking on a harder note, "Why?"

"Because I had to."

"That's not an answer!"

Arcee scoffed in disbelief. "What could I do?" she snapped, trying to diffuse the sudden tension between them, "Let you die?"

"Why not?" Barricade asked, shrugging. A smile slithered across his face and he took a few steps toward her. "And what is this, I see, Arcee? What is this strange, new found love you have for Decepticon lives? You've taken many, I'm sure. But why would you spare me, a simple Interrogator? You're an intelligent young Autobot, you could have easily done most of this work yourself and have been gone out of here in no time." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I have become the master of expression, vocals and words. I know the difference between simply 'letting one live for yourself' and 'letting one live for other reasons beyond just this'."

_Oh Primus..._Arcee thought, _Did this really have to happen NOW?!_

"You think I didn't see it in battle?" Barricade continued, giving her a darker look now, "The way you looked at me, as if we weren't enemies but...equals in some manner. You would dodge the fatal blow even then. You would flee when you had the chance to snuff out my spark. Even here right now! You had the chance to kill me and rid the universe of another Decepticon, but again, you did not take that chance. Now, I do not understand why I dream of you constantly-yes, do not look at me in such a way. I do and I am no coward to confess it!-or why you regard me in such a way, but speak quickly or I will gladly _beat_ the truth out of you if I must!"

His vocals had risen higher and higher with fury and frustration with each new sentence. Arcee had to calm him down before the hordes would find them. She looked over her shoulder briefly before scowling at him.

"It's not as if you'd believe a 'petty little Autobot' anyway," she snapped, "So there's no point in even telling you. I saved your life because it's what-"

Barricade was beginning to look desperate for answers and it startled her to see such a change from someone usually so stoic. He looked raw now, enraged and dare she even admit it-frightened. "No. No, that is wrong!" he spat, "You saved my life MANY TIMES, Primus damn it! Why did you?" When she didn't answer, his optics widened in rage and voice rose, nearly shattered the temperature in the room. "TELL ME NOW!"

Arcee stared at him harshly, trying not to show any break in emotion, however her vocals were now softer, almost petulant. "You won't believe me..."

"Try me." Barricade hissed through clenched denta.

Arcee closed her optics and let her hands hang at her sides. She sighed and nodded her head, looking at him gravely. "You're right," she said, "I guess I probably should have told you earlier, but I didn't see the point, thinking you wouldn't believe an Autobot." His glare demanded an explanation, so she continued. "Before war ravaged Cybertron and we were made to choose sides, you and I both were...in a strong sense of the word, together."

Barricade studied her silently, not as furious as he had appeared a few moments ago. His optics flickered in his head, seemingly trying to search her gaze for any falsehoods. A small smile touched his lips now and he chuckled before it broke out into a dry laugh. Arcee looked startled by his reaction as he covered his mouth with one hand and started laughing harder, leaning against the console for support. She didn't expect this. In fact, his reaction was almost insulting, but she maintained a calm stance and watched him seriously.

"You mean...you and I were..." Barricade laughed, gesturing to himself with one finger and then to her. He started laughing again, as if the thought was absolutely hysterical. Arcee had to admit, she had never seen Barricade this amused before. His laugh was almost disturbing because she had never heard him laugh like this. "You and I were lovers?" He squeezed his optics shut and a rasping giggle escaped his vocals; he tried to cover it up with his hand, but it failed and instead, he snorted loudly.

"Yes." Arcee said, glaring at him.

Barricade grinned at her. "It's a joke, right?" he said, "I was born into the war. I'm fairly certain that I would have remembered someone like you." He snickered and nodded, thinking he had figured it out. "That's right. It's a joke, a pitiful attempt to throw me off course, yes?" He laughed again, but seemed to realize now that Arcee looked dead serious and the smile faded from his face. He frowned now. "But the war is several million years old and I'm well over that..."

Arcee nodded her head. "It's true."

Barricade looked confused and deeply frustrated once again. "But why would you tell me this?" he demanded, the humor gone, "Truth or not, what can you gain from it?"

She exhaled again, the fight in her diminished. Revealing the truth had somehow drained her systems. "I thought if I did, I could save you," she replied, "Save you from Megatron's corruption and you and I could be happy again." Arcee shrugged her shoulders and closed her optics, feeling them burn. "But I guess it doesn't matter."

Barricade's optics flickered with anger. "So I see!" he snapped, "So until you feel that it is appropriate, I could never have learned the truth, is that it?"

Arcee rolled her optics. "Twisting my words again, Barricade? You were always good at that!"

"I wanted the truth! You should have spoken it sooner! Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to let you free to decide what was real for yourself!"

Barricade snarled at her. "And who were you to make that choice for me?" he bellowed furiously, "Who were you to pretend as if you gave a slag about my well being? Can you answer me that then, Autobot?"

Arcee's optics widened, unable to believe that he would call her integrity into question in such a way, even when she was being true to her own spark. Of course, it was a ridiculous thing for a Decepticon, but really, she knew that being true to herself and to him could make a difference. However, listening to him now, she came to the conclusion that it made no difference. Letting out a huff, Arcee turned to go and Barricade scowled.

"Where are you going?" he snapped.

Arcee glared back at him. "I'm leaving."

"With those creatures roaming about? Don't be a fool!"

"I'd rather spend my life out there with those things than any second in the same room with you!"

Barricade looked startled by her outburst, and then he scoffed. "Well that is certainly fine by me, Autobot!" he spat, "You can rot out there alone for all I care!"

For some reason, those words hurt Arcee more than she wanted, given the source. Furious now that she could let him do that, Arcee let out a snarl and whirled, storming out of the room and soon, out of the tower. Once she was outside, she gave the wall behind her a fierce punch.

O

Arcee wasn't sure how long she spent walking throughout the city, but she had to stop for a moment to rest. She leaned against the wall of a broken building and closed her optics, collecting her thoughts of recent events. How could she have been so stupid in thinking that it would make a difference? No matter how many times her innermost doubts warned her of the consequences, she chose to ignore them time and time again. Arcee felt conflicted more than ever, even after she had revealed the truth to him and knew that their time on Cybertron would definitely change because of that. But would it be for the best or for the worst? She had yet to really decide on that.

As she leaned against the wall, optics closed and taking a moment further to pause in her walk, a soft growling sound made her open her optics just a bit. Standing just a few feet away were five tattered shapes of turbo wolves, bodies broken, battered and some filled with laser holes. Their optics were lifeless and their sharp denta showing in a display of menace. Some of them nearly had most of their heads missing and others were drooling lubricant from their jaws.

The wolves had been bred, trained and used commonly by Decepticons to sneak into small, narrow place where Autobots would conceal themselves in the battlefield. Arcee had seen them a few times in Kaon and sometimes by Cybertronian Security before they became weapons of violence.

"Frag," Arcee growled, unsheathing her wrist blades.

One of the wolves let out a fierce, watery snarl before diving at her. She slashed out her wrist blades, cutting the creature down and sending it scattering into a clumsy flurry across the ground. The other wolves joined in and dove at her, howling for her Energon.

Meanwhile, Barricade was working at the console of the Communication Tower, smiling in satisfaction when a few snaps of electricity sounded; at least there was some kind of energy left in the machines to be used. Now all he was left to do was investigate the antenna to see if it was in proper order. As these thoughts went through his processor, he paused and frowned, glancing over his shoulder. Something suddenly didn't feel quite right to him.

As he was left pondering this, Arcee was struggling to make work of the creatures as they attempted to bring her down, sharp denta going for sensitive spots on her body. She fought back with every bit of strength she had, slashing, blasting, punching and kicking, but it seemed that the more she brought down, many others joined their place, attempting to tear her to pieces. Arcee rose her leg to deliver a kick, but it was snatched by two of the wolves and she was sent flat onto her front.

"Primus, slag it!" she groaned, struggling to be free as the pack of turbo wolves swarmed over her.

Just then, something whistled through the air and the wolf that had climbed onto her back was sent flying with a pained yelp in a burst of electricity. Arcee, dizzy with pain and exhaustion looked up in time to see Barricade rushing the creatures, swinging what looked like a stun rod into each wolf. When they stumbled and tried to get up, Barricade would crush their heads with his feet or obliterate them with his cannon.

One of the wolves jumped onto his back and began clawing and biting through delicate wiring. Barricade snarled and reached back, grabbing the wolf by the leg and throwing it with a grunt of effort, directly through another wall. Once the creatures had all been destroyed, Barricade turned to Arcee as she struggled to lift herself. She also seemed shocked by his actions and he snorted brusquely, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah?" he snapped, "What do you want, some kind of apology?" He started to go. "I don't like owing anyone, so consider us even."

Barricade gruffly started to walk away, but the sound of Arcee's pained grunts caused him to pause and frown back at her. It seemed like she was having difficulty walking, so he chuckled nastily, somewhat intrigued now.

"You've been damaged rather extensively," he said, voice laced with mockery, "You won't make it back to the tower by walking."

Arcee grunted with effort, leaning against whatever she could find as she staggered passed him. "Frag you," she growled.

"Oh no, Autobot; you're doing that well on your own."

She didn't know exactly when he had suddenly gone to toying with her, but she wasn't going to satisfy him. Instead, she continued limping her way down the street, occasionally stopping to ease the pressure on her tattered limbs. Every so often, Barricade would utter mocking sounds or sneer cruel jokes at her expense, but she didn't speak a word in return and continued on, finally arriving at the tower. Barricade finally stopped behind her and chuckled.

"And you say we were lovers?" he sneered, shaking his head with mock sympathy, "I can't imagine that; why would I choose such a weakling like-"

Arcee found the strength to punch him in the face with a roar of humiliation and fury. The blow was strong enough to topple Barricade flat on his aft with a grunt. When he looked up, she was making her way into the tower without so much as a single word after that. He reached up, moved his jaw back and forth a bit before a small smirk touched his face.

O

Arcee hadn't spoken a word since they returned to the tower. She occasionally spent time just monitoring her wounds. They scratches were painful and her armor scratched, but she was actually not as damaged as she thought. The only sounds were of Barricade working on the computers. He paused every so often to check the status readings before chuckling. His voice was light, but not as mocking as before.

"If you really wanted to die so badly, Autobot, you should have just asked me instead. I would have made it a whole lot easier for you."

Silence answered him.

Barricade shrugged his shoulders calmly. "I find your story of my so-called history intriguing," he continued, as if her silence was not an issue at all, "Perhaps you could give me more stories, yes?" When she still failed to answer him, he exhaled. "I believe this tower has emergency supplies stored in the basement floors. When I return, perhaps you'll be in a state to talk sensibly to me?" He didn't wait for a reply and walked out of the room.

Arcee watched him go and simply rolled her optics. Why bother talking to him? He saw her feelings as a joke and she was fragged if she would let him treat her that way any longer. _What a waste. I guess you really can't change it._

It wasn't long before Barricade returned, carrying a crate of supplies. He looked rather pleased. "I found a medical kit. I trust you can tend to your own wounds then?"

She looked up and noticed he was offering the object in question to her. When she didn't take it, he shrugged and placed it beside her before returning to the computers. "The silent treatment won't work on me, Arcee. I am a master of silence and stealth. I once waited weeks for my prey to reveal themselves to me. I can handle the petulance of a simple, battered female."

Arcee only shot him a dirty look before she grabbed the medical kit and forced it open. No. She wasn't going to let him do this to her.

One thing was certain. Things had definitely changed between them.


	7. Some Kind of Apology

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Some Kind of Apology**

Arcee and Barricade worked on the antenna on top of the tower mostly in silence. Occasionally, Barricade would request an object that she had and she would rather curtly offer it to him or tell him to "get it yourself". She was just eager to get back to Optimus and the others, frustrated with ever thinking that things could work out again between them. Barricade didn't seem to be the least bit uncomfortable anymore and just found humor in the details. When she refused to retort to any of it, he couldn't resist his curiosity.

"Tell me, Arcee; what more stories do you have?" he asked.

Reading him was difficult at times and this was one of those times. "Why do you care?" she grunted, tightening a loose wire to fit it back into its housing properly.

"I don't. Just willing to indulge my curiosity is all."

"Well, forgive me if I don't feel like being laughed at this time..."

Barricade grunted slightly and she didn't look up to see his expression. "Perhaps my initial reaction was childish," he replied, in a much more even tone this time.

Arcee stopped working and glared at him in disbelief. "So what? I'm supposed to have this crazy idea that you suddenly had some kind of epiphany? That everything is going to be different because you feel some kind of regret that your actions might have been 'childish'?" she snapped; she resumed her work, "Your mood swings are giving me a processor ache."

Barricade paused in his work and simply smirked. "I do what I can."

"Frag you."

"You certainly are obsessed with such a concept. I am beginning to take it as an invitation."

Arcee felt her face plates heat at the suggestion before she tossed a stray metal piece at his shoulder. He just laughed and raised his shoulder against the attack, shaking his head before climbing down the antenna.

Barricade returned to the console below and began to type something that Arcee couldn't see as she was starting to investigate the stun rod that he had used to save her from the wolves. She pondered his actions for a moment before she looked up at his back. A thoughtful smile lit her face before she approached his side.

"You saved me out there from those wolves, breaking your own _Modus Operandi_, Barricade," she told him, "What was it you said before I left? Oh yeah, 'You can rot out there alone for all I care'." She leaned against the console and watched his deeply thoughtful features. "How did you even know where I was?"

Barricade continued to work. "Does it really matter? I repaid you in kind for your saving me. I do not like owning a debt to anyone, especially an Autobot."

"You're contradicting yourself. If it didn't matter, then why do it?"

Barricade glared at her now. "Be grateful that I did save you or you'd be nothing more than scrap metal in their digestion chambers."

Arcee shook her head. "Barricade, it's okay if you're frustrated with this. I get it. But keeping yourself from it won't help make it better."

"I'm not. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop pestering me about it."

"I'm trying to help you."

"No. You're trying to confuse me!"

Those words seemed to carry with them a certain level of alarm that Arcee caught on to. Her optics widened somewhat before she shook her head and tried to reason with him. "Barricade, why in the name of Primus would I have any reason to try and confuse you? What would I get out of it? Nothing. I'm the one being completely honest here."

Barricade exhaled and hung his shoulders. He was silent before staring down at her. "I don't understand..." he murmured, "I don't know you, but your voice...it's so...familiar to me as if I should know it. I know for a fact we've never been together as you say, or I'd remember that." He actually smiled slightly and it wasn't as mocking as much as the first time. "After all, I can't imagine anyone who'd forget a glitch like you."

Arcee closed her optics. "Barricade, the reason you can't remember anything is because of Knock Out."

"What?" Barricade turned completely, shock on his face.

Arcee went on to explain everything that had happened while he was on Earth; his loss of memory, their time spent together, and Knock Out's plan to erase his memories of her and the past they had shared. She also added that she was unaware of the plan that Knock Out had and felt that giving him back his memories-as Knock Out had put it-was the best way to let him decide what he wanted for himself.

When she was finished, Barricade didn't look angry, he looked completely furious.

"That...preening little glitch!" he hissed, clenching his fists. He looked around the room for a moment before clenching his denta. "You know, that makes so much sense now; the constant evading of my inquiries, the persistent tests he put on me those months ago." He looked at Arcee now. "But why would he do that to me? Why would he-"

"It complicated things," Arcee said, quietly, "I wanted you to stay, but I didn't want to be the one to decide for you. Your amnesia didn't exactly sit right with Megatron in knowing you'd want to stay with me, so he sent Knock Out to fix it."

Barricade remained silent, staring out through the shattered glass. Arcee watched him cautiously, watching the slight tenseness around his face and darkened optics clouded in frustration and thought. She felt that she should have said something to ease the unbearable silence. He leaned against the console on one elbow joint, rubbing his lower jaw with one hand. Finally, he chuckled sardonically and shook his head.

"Do you know what is so completely insane about all of this, Autobot?" he whispered. Instead of waiting for a response, he looked at Arcee with a new look in his optics. A look she had no name for. "I believe you."

O

It took several days-what felt like days to Arcee's internal clock anyway-of repair on the relays before Barricade was finally able to activate the systems and release a signal to Earth. It would produce the same SOS over and over again every several hours. To her, that seemed rather hopeless because they didn't know if it would be received or not or even if the signal was even sending at all; it could have been a glitch in some way given the age and damages done, but Barricade seemed absolutely assured that it was working properly, especially since he could receive the response himself, even when they were out in the city.

As the days ticked by, he pressed her to tell him stories about the past. She found this pointless because she wasn't sure if he really did believe her about it or not, but at least the atmosphere between them wasn't as miserable as before. So while they took turns drinking from the container of their gourmet Energon they'd retrieved, Arcee eventually relented and started telling him stories of their past together. She told him about how they had first met, some of the crazy slag they would get into and even up to their decision to join opposing factions. The entire time, Barricade had been listening intently, bare intrigue on his face.

Arcee almost forgot that he was sitting there when she chuckled and began making gestures with her hands. "There was this one time when the two of us drank so much High-Grade Energon on our earlier dating that we ended up passing out in the closet at your office. Dear Primus, did those cadets get the wrong idea of what went on!" She laughed and rubbed her face with one hand. "I can't remember why we ended up getting overcharged at your office, but it was insane."

Barricade actually chuckled, but there wasn't a single shred of mockery in it this time. "That certainly sounds like fun."

Arcee gave him an amused look. "Fun and you never really went well together."

It seemed as if the Energon was keeping the two of them calm and civilized, which through the heavy, dizzying sensation in her head from the Energon consumption, Arcee liked it. The war was forgotten and even their problems to a small degree. After finishing up the rest of the Energon they had, the two of them laid down on the floor and watched the ceiling. There were cracks in it which gave them a view of the stars above.

"What do we do now?" Arcee asked him.

"We wait."

Arcee glanced over at him briefly. He caught the look and frowned. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head silently and glanced up at the ceiling again. "Hey Barricade?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you actually believe me or were you just saying that earlier?"

Barricade shifted where he was laying and exhaled. "Yes, I feel like I do for reasons beyond my own understanding," he replied, "I'm not concerned with how you feel about my decisions or otherwise, but that is the truth and I have no fear of speaking it."

He never did. Arcee had always feared that quality in him when he was around Megatron. After all, the Decepticon leader had very little patience when it came to "free thinkers" like that. Barricade was loyal, but sometimes he had too much of a blunt personality where he would speak his mind before thinking. He wasn't afraid to hurt anyone with words as well as his fists, that much was obvious, even still.

"We should recharge," he told her, "I want to venture out and see if we can uncover suitable rations."

Arcee nodded her head. "Sure."

They rolled away from each other and Arcee closed her optics. She attempted to relax her processor, but a question was digging away at her, so she frowned thoughtfully. "Barricade?" she said, "Do you think that-"

She was cut off by the abrupt sound of his deep, rumbling snore. Arcee uttered an amused snort and looked back at him, watching the way those tires along his shoulders rose and fell with each intake through his vents. She envied how quick he could fall into recharge so easily because there were times when she just couldn't find the skill as he did. She sighed and rolled back over, but not before uttering a hushed chuckle at the sounds.

It was strange. Hearing that snore again actually helped her sleep better than she had in the past several months. And her dreams came unbidden once more.

O

_Arcee was alone._

_She sat at her desk late that evening, going through a few files that she had to finish up. Behind her, Barricade opened her apartment door and moved as silently and stealthily as he could. When he reached out in a manner to startle her, she spoke up before he could._

_"Don't even think about it."_

_Barricade's optics widened before he arched his optic ridges and bent down, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How do you know when it's me?"_

_She chuckled and stopped typing, placing her hands over his forearms. "I know everything about you, Barricade; now why are you late getting here?"_

_He laughed affectionately near her audio receptor. "I thought you knew everything."_

_Arcee rolled her optics and reached up, kissing him on the cheek. "Care to explain why you're late then?"_

_He just grinned at her. "I received a pay raise today from the Cybertronian Security Board."_

_Arcee was surprised by this news and looked at him. He seemed proud of himself. "You did? Barricade, that's fantastic!"_

_"Indeed so. Forgive my tardiness dear Arcee, but finances are rather important in this day and age." He kissed her gently and a mischievous light lit his optics. "Perhaps we can celebrate tonight. What do you say?"_

_Arcee smirked at him knowingly. "Exactly how would you like to celebrate?"_

_"Perhaps you can allow me the opportunity to thoroughly describe it in detail."_

_As expected, she heated up at the salacious rumble of his voice. She turned to face him completely, seeing that suggestive, hungry look in his gaze. The look he gave her was always so predatory, so dark and arousing that it sent heat down her lower back. When he leaned forward, she reached up and pressed a foot against his chest, smirking playfully and daring him to come at her. Barricade let out a growl and grasped her leg in one clawed hand, kissing the underside of her ankle joint. _

_"I think I would enjoy taking you in that chair," he purred, listening to her small gasp in response, "After all, it is your favorite, yes?"_

_"Not the most comfortable though..." Arcee squirmed when his fingers began to slyly sneak up her thigh. _

_Barricade smirked up at her, optics dark with mischief. "We'll see about that."_

_Arcee closed her optics, leaning her head back in the chair when those fingers lightly brushed the inside of her thigh. "Tonight," he whispered in that voice she craved so much, the very same that singed her circuits, "You are mine."_

The dream didn't have the opportunity to go any further because Arcee was awoken by Barricade's voice in reality. She snapped awake with an irritated grumble and looked up at him as he was gathering the stun rod.

"Come along, Arcee; we have hunting to do, remember?" he said.

She rolled her optics with a huff. "Yeah, yeah, I remember..."

As they gathered themselves up and started to go, Barricade noticed her flustered appearance and arched an optic ridge. "Something troubling you, Arcee?"

"No." she said, shaking away the last vestiges of sensation away in her mind.

Barricade studied her impassively and said no more as they entered the city.

O

_Note_-Oh dear, I've been especially naughty tugging that moment from you, haven't I? Do not be afraid to share with me in a review. XD


	8. Discovering Truth

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Discovering Truth**

Barricade and Arcee found themselves riding through Iacon with little to show for it.

Most of the shops had been raided and destroyed, leaving absolutely nothing. The two almost gave up in their search before Arcee noticed the Cybertronian Security building. She transformed and stopped in front of it, Barricade soon following. He glanced down at her, watching the odd, contemplative look on her face. For the moment, she didn't speak a word and when she did, she looked up at him with mild hope in her gaze.

"Do you remember this place?" she asked.

Barricade frowned and glanced up at the building. He closed his optics and made a conscious effort to remember it, but he couldn't come up with anything. "No." he responded.

Disappointed, Arcee started to leave, but paused and decided to walk inside. Barricade growled impatiently. "Arcee, where are you going?" he demanded, "Where are-Ugh!" He followed behind her with a gruff snort.

Arcee walked through the building's main lobby, taking a moment to look around and feel the memories of the place. She wandered about, running her fingers over the aged desk and Barricade watched her actions curiously. There was a certain sense in the way she moved that was more than just petty observation. That look too...Barricade couldn't understand it, but it seemed as if she wanted this place to be real again. Real and alive.

"Hey Barricade?" she suddenly said.

"Yes?" He stood at attention.

"Maybe we can check this place and see what we can find," Arcee suggested.

Barricade knotted his optic ridges. Her deeply reverent tone obviously baffled him. "Of course. That wouldn't hurt, I suppose... I'll check this way," He gestured to his left. "You can check that way." Then, to his right. "We'll meet back in the lobby when we're done searching."

Arcee watched him go before she ventured down the hallway he had gestured to. She passed various offices and searched them for anything of use. Much to her surprise, she discovered a few sealed containers of Energon treats, but not much of anything else. When she started to continue down the next hall, she spotted Barricade's old office up ahead. A small smile lit her face and she walked inside, noticing that most of the place had been cleared out save for a few objects, desks and chairs.

She placed the containers in her hands onto the desk and took a seat behind it, savoring the sensation of a memory where the pair would sit together at his desk and she would pester him playfully about constantly working so hard.

Arcee exhaled and leaned back, her foot tapping the underside of the desk. When it did, a loud snapping sound filled the air and a compartment opened up beneath. Squinting curiously, she bent down and reached inside, taking out a holophoto scanner and recorder. She turned it in her hands for study and switched it on, surprised that it still worked after so long. Occasionally, it sputtered with static, which was to be expected.

There were various pictures on them that she flipped through, some of which made her spark sink in despair; many of them were of Barricade and herself, in calming, even loving moments together. A few were of pictures she scanned of him in amusing moments when he was obviously not ready for them.

Arcee managed a weak smile and shook her head with amusement. "And you told me you didn't keep them, you sensitive lugnut..." she muttered to herself.

"Arcee?" Barricade called from the hall, "Arcee, where have you-" He stopped at the doorway and frowned and her with annoyance. "Didn't you hear me calling? What are you even doing sitting around when there's work to be done?" He noticed the scanner in her hands and looked mildly interested in it. "What do you have there?"

Arcee stood up and offered him the device. "You said you wanted the truth, well here it is."

Barricade gave her a look before he took the offering. He studied each picture the way she had, his features unreadable for the longest time. For a moment, Arcee was slightly concerned that he wouldn't even give them any thought given how stubborn he was when it came to having his will changed, but eventually, a new look crossed his features. He seemed almost surprised for a second and then, it went away and was replaced with amusement, but she couldn't tell if it was mocking or not.

"It's strange," he said, with a chuckle, "I don't recognize the mech in these pictures."

Arcee tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't ever recall ever looking this...happy," Barricade responded, his optics still fixed on the small screen. He looked up at her and the usual cold facade was gone. He almost looked like the old Barricade she had remembered from the past. "So all of this really happened, did it?"

Arcee nodded, careful not to rush anything. "Yes..."

Barricade looked around the office. "And this was mine as well?"

"It was."

Barricade set the handheld down onto the desk and placed himself into the chair. He felt the front of the desk with two hands slowly and Arcee watched him in silence, wishing that she knew what was going through his head right now. It was maddening. Then, he reached out and took the device from the desk, studying the pictures in them once more.

"It's so strange how you look back at what things used to be and realize how much has changed," he murmured. He glanced up at her. "Were you aware of these pictures?"

Arcee let out an embarrassed, mildly awkward chuckle. "Not really. I found them underneath a compartment in the desk by accident. You told me before than you never kept them. It's just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

Barricade smiled somewhat before he nodded. It seemed that the thought made sense to him. "I see..."

Arcee decided to divert the conversation elsewhere a bit as it felt a little too uncomfortable for some reason. She offered him the containers of Energon treats. "Oh, I found these," she said, "We should see if they're okay to eat."

Barricade nodded and reached out, taking one of the containers. Arcee took the other and they ripped them open, reaching inside and taking one of the cubes. The two bit into them and chewed before grimacing. Arcee spat hers out onto the floor and Barricade did the same. He sputtered a bit, sticking out his glossa before shaking his head with that disgusted look lingering on his face. It was almost comical.

"Much obliged..." he muttered.

Arcee couldn't help it.

She laughed.

O

The two left the building and continued their search until they reached the edge of Iacon where Barricade stopped in front of a pile of rubbish. He picked his way through it until he discovered a steel door sealed shut and worked at prying it open. Arcee watched him as he worked before looking around warily at the distant sounds of moaning. She glanced over her shoulder and her optics widened at the sight of undead hordes coming after them.

"Oh scrap, these guys just don't quit!" she groaned. She waded through the junk. "Barricade! Barricade, we have to go, now!"

Barricade scowled back at her. "Why are you rushing me? I was just-" He looked over his shoulder and groaned with irritation, moving much faster to get the door open now. "Primus, give us a fragging break!"

"If they kill us, I swear to Primus, I am spending eternity in the Well of Allsparks shooting you down!" Arcee threatened.

"Likewise!" Barricade snapped back.

He forced the door open and the two quickly rushed inside, shutting it as the hordes could be heard passing by. Barricade's headlights flashed on, illuminating their faces. Arcee tilted her head to listen at the retreating sounds of the undead.

"This is getting dangerous," she whispered, "I propose we head back."

Barricade nodded in agreement. "Fine by me."

Arcee glanced around, getting a view of their current location; it was dark, of course and there were a few storage containers lying around. The chamber was vast with a ceiling that reached high in the shadows and a few empty floor pools.

"Where are we anyway?" she wondered.

Barricade's lights shined around the chamber and he approached one of the floor pools. A small smile lit his face and he bent down, reaching out and running his hand over the dry interior of the pool before grinning back at her.

"I think I know," he said, "This might be an oil-bath house."

Arcee watched, perplexed as he moved behind a desk and began to dig around. "Okay, what good does that do us?" she asked, shrugging.

"Well..." Barricade murmured, grasping a metal bar from behind the desk, "Nothing as of yet, but it's worth a look, wouldn't you agree?"

She shrugged again, but couldn't resist the idea. "Okay then."

Barricade approached one of the containers and looked at her. "Hold it down while I pry it open."

Arcee nodded her head and took a firm grip on the container. Barricade slipped the pipe in between the seal and grimaced, forcing it open with a loud snapping sound. The two immediately tensed, looking around warily to make sure that the hordes had not heard the sound. When they were sure it was clear, Arcee peered inside and a broad grin touched her lips. She looked up at Barricade and he grinned as well.

Inside housed many small liquid Energon capsules.

"Jackpot." he said, with a delighted chuckle.

"This place must've been forgotten during the war," Arcee said, reaching in and taking one of the capsules, "No one would leave this stuff just lying around." She looked up toward the ceiling. "This place was buried in rubble for a long time."

Barricade chuckled and stood up, walking to one of the pools. "I bet I can get these running again."

Arcee let out a sigh, imagining her joints relaxing under a good oil bath. "Wow. I never thought I'd be happier to hear that."

"Well, let's see then..." he murmured, walking up to another door.

It was left open and he entered, leaving Arcee to switch her own lights on and open one of the capsules, taking a drink from it. She sighed with contentment and closed her optics, savoring what she had before taking another drink. After a few moments of silence, she could hear a loud rattling sound below her, followed by a stray curse from Barricade that made her smile a bit. He returned from below and looked mildly disappointed.

"The lights run on a separate Energon breaker and its destroyed," he told her, "But I may have gotten the baths running."

Arcee arched her optic ridges. "I'll be the judge of that, Barricade."

She approached one of the baths and dusted off the control panel a bit more before she pressed a few buttons. Nothing happened at first and she gave him a look before a sputtering sound filled the air, startling them both. Barricade smirked with pride as a thick chunk of black oil was forced out of a hose, followed by a much smoother stream. Arcee smiled and leaned in, letting her hand run over the warm, soothing fluid.

"It works," he said, "Look at that."

Arcee dipped her foot in the forming pool and inhaled before she smiled and slid right in, relaxing into the comforting heat with a low groan of contentment. Every joint, wire and inch of metal relaxed under the sensation. Barricade watched her with a tild of his head and a smirk.

"Well?" he inquired.

Arcee waved a hand in the air lazily. "I'll let you know in fifteen to twenty minutes." she muttered, with a chuckle.

He grinned and reached down to take a capsule of Energon before looking at her inquisitively. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Arcee tensed somewhat, but nodded her head. _Why does that make me nervous all of a sudden? Isn't this what I wanted? _"Yeah, sure. Come in."

Barricade slid into the pool across from her and hissed sharply at the heat before smiling and relaxing just as she had. He leaned his head back against the floor outside of the pool and stretched out his arms, closing his optics.

"I don't ever want to get out again..." Arcee mumbled.

Barricade smiled, his optics still closed. "I may have to agree. I will never again take such delights for granted."

Arcee took a moment to watch him; the scars marring his frame, that powerful, rugged appearance of a truly masculine mech and those relaxed facial features completely free of maliciousness and harmful intent. She only smiled and shook her head with a small laugh. The action made Barricade open one optic at her before he lifted his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled. "Nothing."

Now it was his turn to smile. "It's not nothing or you wouldn't have laughed. What is it?"

"I thought this day couldn't get any more worse, but look at us now," she pointed out, "Living it up in luxury as much as we possibly can in this barren world with more Energon than we know what to do with."

Barricade let out a laugh. "Yes, I agree. It's a nice change in pace."

The two were silent again and savored the sensation of the warm oil bath before Barricade grabbed the container and took out a few more capsules. "I think it's time we took advantage of our luxury, don't you?"

Arcee laughed somewhat. "Barricade, we should preserve them."

"There's more than enough crates for us, Arcee," he assured her, "I think we can spare just one little crate, don't you?"

She could only snort in reply, but felt the temptation to relax and enjoy their bounty. _After all, when will we get this opportunity again? _she thought.

"All right then," Arcee said, taking one of the capsules.

Barricade took one as well and raised it in a toast. Arcee did the same after screwing off the top.

"What do we make it to?" she asked.

"To us," Barricade said, smiling, "And the luck Primus has shined down upon our way of life."

That startled her and he just took a drink without thinking about what he said. She immediately relaxed and nodded, taking a drink.

_I'll definitely drink to that..._


	9. Reminiscent Touches

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe. BTW, Mature moment ahead. Tread cautiously, dear readers.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Reminiscent Touches**

"Is it on?"

"No!"

"...What about now?"

"Still off!"

According to Arcee's internal clock, it had been over a week since they'd been trapped here on Cybertron. Barricade had made every attempt to repair the lights in the bath house, but they refused to switch on with every attempt he made. When he returned from below, Arcee couldn't resist the amused laugh at his condition; he had some grease covering his face and his claws were soaked in it. Drops of grease formed a puddle at his feet.

"I'm quite ecstatic to see that my condition is so amusing to you," he muttered, with a small smirk, "Now will you be so kind as to find me something suitable to clean with?"

Arcee just shook her head. "No, I think it suits you, Barricade."

He smiled and arched an optic ridge. "Really? Does the sensation of clogging grease in my audio sensors suit me so well?"

"Yeah, actually."

Barricade just snorted in reply and took a small cloth that she offered him from one of the shelves. "You have quite an interesting sense of humor, Arcee," he mumbled, beneath the cloth as he ran it over his face.

"Not really," Arcee replied, turning to one of the baths and sliding into the hot oil with a contented sigh, "I just know what's funny."

Barricade didn't seem annoyed by this and just chuckled, joining her in the bath with two capsules of Energon. She took one without argument and they both took drinks, but Arcee drank hers down in one sitting and Barricade watched her with arched optic ridges. When she caught his look, she laughed and gave his shoulder a small push. "What are you looking at? Just because I'm an Autobot doesn't mean I can't hold my Energon down."

"I didn't say that, you did," he countered, just as amused.

They laughed together for a moment before quieting again. Arcee glanced up at the sound of turbo wolves howling in the distance-it sounded too far for it to matter and it was a good thing too since there were no windows in the bath house for them to get in. The smile disappeared from her face and she sighed, leaning her head against the floor on the outside of the pool. Barricade caught the look and frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This is never gonna end, is it?" Arcee asked, "I mean, who knows what, but those things out there? Those lifeless, dead things that used to be living Cybertronians? That might be me and you someday and the thought just disturbs me." She watched him consider this for a moment before continuing with a small, bitter chuckle. "You know what happened back then between the two of us? I actually thought about going with you when you made the choice."

Barricade frowned at her. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong was I wanted to be with you to make us both happy, but I couldn't choose the side of wickedness just for that reason," she argued, "I wanted to and you have no idea what that was like for me every single day."

Barricade's optics narrowed. "Pointing fingers again? That's-"

"It doesn't matter who is right and who's wrong in this, Barricade!" Arcee interrupted, "That's not the point I'm trying to make here! The point is, I was going to make a decision-a bad decision to side with Megatron for me! I wasn't even thinking about anyone else but myself and that is wrong."

Barricade was silent again. His optics wandered in thought and he pursed his lips before letting out a sigh. "I should confess something as well, Arcee," he told her, "Out there in the field? When you and I crossed paths? I was afraid."

She looked surprised. "What?"

"Not of you, of course," Barricade continued, somewhat embarrassed, "But of the idea that I felt...compelled to be near you; to desire to hear your voice for no reason disturbed me, to want to lay optics on you in a bizarre sense of fascination... I didn't understand it. It frightened me because I knew that it was wrong of me to feel that for an Autobot I didn't know." He looked down at her, noticing that she had been intently listening. "I felt drawn to you for reasons I couldn't comprehend."

Arcee managed to find her voice. "And that incident in the road?"

He smiled rather sheepishly. "I confess, not my most carefully approached plan. But I handled it in the only way I understood how. You have to understand it from my perspective; I don't pride myself on ever being confused with anything, especially when it comes to emotions." He was tapping his claws against the floor slightly in an obviously distracted gesture. "But I had to know why anyway. I thought you would as well and it seems I was right."

Arcee searched his optics for something before she glanced down at her hands. "This is insane..."

Barricade tilted his head. "What is?"

"I'll just have to spell it out for you then," Arcee said, somewhat harder than she intended, "I still give a slag about you and what happens when we're out there fighting. Every day was like walking on pins and needles in gambling on the idea if you were safe or not! I can't live like that, not with that on my shoulders. I did it with Cliffjumper and with Tailgate and I don't want to do it with you. I can't open up anymore, but with you..." She shook her head. "...I can't help but want to."

Barricade looked stunned by her confession and watched silently as she continued staring at her hands. "I want it to end, but so long as Megatron has his say, it's never going to happen."

"It can end right here."

She frowned up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, let's remain here," Barricade offered, with a smirk, "We have enough Energon and the planet can be ours for the taking."

Arcee snorted and straightened in the bath. "Has all that aged Energon gone to your mental circuits?"

"Why not?" Barricade asked, that smirk continuous, "It'll be all ours. No one's using it after all."

She looked startled for a split nanoklick before a smile broke out across her face and she couldn't stop the laugh that emerged from her lips. When she tried to stop, the laugh just continued and Barricade smiled, but looked confused by her amusement. His optics flickered with an unusual emotion at the melody of her laughter.

"Are you laughing at that?" he asked.

Arcee shook her head with a grumble between laughter. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Arcee finally managed to get her laughter under control. "Okay, maybe I am," she said, "I don't remember ever laughing that hard in a long time."

"Perhaps it's time to make new memories then."

O

Arcee's humor died as soon as those words left his lips. They stared at each other, neither one speaking but feeling the sensation of the temperature between them growing significantly warmer. Barricade's mouth parted just the slightest and there was that look in his optics of wonder and heat. He moved slowly to her side, never taking his optics from hers as he reached up and placed his hand overs hers. Arcee stared down at their mismatched servos before she closed her optics, attempting to calm herself.

"Barricade, what are you doing?" she asked, softly.

He didn't seem to know himself-the furrowed optic ridges and partially closed optics suggested that-but he was moving closer, bringing his face nearest to hers as if studying her. "I don't know..." he responded, just as softly as she did.

He started to pull away, but Arcee seized the moment before it could disappear. Maybe it was reckless, but she didn't care.

She reached up and cupped his face, bringing her lips against his. Barricade uttered a startled murmur against her mouth, but immediately melted into the kiss and reached up with one hand, capturing her chin and bringing a little more firmness to the joining of their lips. Their lips practically devoured one another and their breathless exhalations between each one-Arcee's gasps and Barricade's pleasured rumbling sounds-fanned the flames dancing between them.

When they managed to find the strength to part, they were both still breathless and leaned their forehelms together; Barricade still cupped her chin in one hand, dragging his pointed thumb lightly against her bottom lip, leaving a pleasant tingle in its wake.

"All right then..." he whispered.

Their mouths met again with renewed vigor and when Arcee reached up to his face, to touch him, he took her hands in one of his own, leaning her back and pinning them above her head out of the pool; it left only her lower half still submerged and Arcee looked up at him, stunned by the sudden act. He just grinned, a daring new fire in his gaze.

"Tell me, what sort of things make the mighty Arcee's engine purr?" he inquired, dragging his free hand across her neck, "What can I do to make you beg?"

Arcee squirmed a little in his clutches. "Sorry. Not the begging type."

"Really?" Barricade's grin was delicious. "That's no problem at all. I have time to discover the things that make you whimper."

Arcee closed her optics with a low gasp when his hand ran down her neck, her chest and into the bath where it suddenly stopped at her abdominal plating, watching as she arched her hips a little, anticipating more.

"My, my, my," Barricade's voice was a purr now, filled with fascination, "Your plating is warming. I can see you anticipating my touch already."

She growled, frustrated with how she had no use of her arms, but enjoying the touch of his questing fingers all the same. "Let my arms go," she ordered.

"Not just yet," Barricade murmured.

Arcee uttered an irritated growl in response, but stopped when his hand moved lower beneath the bath and pushed her leg open a bit, feeling the metal of her pelvis part way for him. He smirked at the feel of her exposed for him and let his fingers guide him to her port, brushing against the opening just the slightest. Arcee's optics closed and her lips parted in a groan when he pushed a finger inside of her and he responded with a pleased, deep sound of his own.

"Mmm, tight," he hissed, his vocals slightly heavier now.

Barricade felt perplexed at how he struggled to maintain control, feeling his servos shake slightly as he touched her. It was something he always had over most Decepticons-the sense of power over his own body's responses and needs. But for some strange reason, Arcee was threatening to make him lose that precious strength he prided himself on so much.

Arcee felt her back arch when she felt his finger inside of her, scraping slowly as it moved in and out. Her optics opened and she noticed the smoldering gaze staring back at her, the slightly parted mouth and the harsh intakes of air coming from his lips. When she opened her mouth, he bent down and covered it with his, glossa swirling with hers in rhythm to the movements of his finger and it made her body heat much more with anticipation.

When he lifted his head, he gave a parting lick to her lower lip before smiling with satisfaction at the groan she emitted. "Yes..." he hissed, rubbing his finger inside of her with a little more force. "You sound wonderful. But don't worry. Soon it will not just be my fingers inside of you."

Arcee's optics flickered at the thought. She knew she shouldn't, but she _wanted _it. She wanted him and longed for his touch after so many months of being without.

Then, her optics brightened as he brought his face close to hers to the point that their slightly open mouths barely touched. "Tell me what you want, Arcee," he whispered, pressing his denta against her lower lip lightly.

She whimpered softly-couldn't help it. "Frag it, Barricade..."

"That's the idea, little Autobot."

Arcee let out a shaky huff when she felt the jagged points on his finger scrape against her from within. "I want to touch you..."

Barricade's optics darkened and he growled softly against her lips before releasing his finger from inside her port. The idea of having her touch him was obviously quite a though. "Very well then," he murmured.

Finally, he released his grip on her wrists and she immediately smoothed her hand down his chest, feeling him move forward when she delved lower, catching his released spike in her hands. A shudder raced through his body and he closed his optics when she touched him. She palmed it a few times, feeling the ridges beneath the oil bath and savoring the sight of him clenching his lower jaw plating, struggling to maintain control.

"Payback's a glitch, huh?" she teased, unable to resist doing so.

Barricade's optics opened and he bared his denta, pulling her hand away and lifting her leg to wrap around his waist, slipping beneath her down to cup her aft while the other moved to the edge of the pool and steady himself. While watching her, he nudged her port a few times with the tip of his spike, just lightly brushing against it, but not quite penetrating just yet. Arcee squirmed and groaned in protest at his slow movements.

"Frag me already!" she cursed.

He smirked, though his optics were clouded in lust. "So she _can_ beg after all."

Before Arcee could retort to that, he pushed himself into her, drawing a quick gasp of pleasure from her lips. Her shoulders flooded with crackling energy and her lower back clenched tightly at the delicious intrusion. Arcee reached up and grasped his forearms tightly for support, hearing him utter a contented grunt that melded into a groaning sound and feeling the hand beneath her aft clench.

"Primus." His voice was heavy with hunger. "So intense..."

Arcee tilted her head back, letting her body grow accustomed to the sensation of being taken again-it had only bee a few months, but a few too long. She felt his mouth move down the length of her neck, giving kisses that occasionally shifted to small bites before their gazes met. It was almost too much seeing the way he looked at her with such passion, hunger and thirst that she had to close her optics again to stave off the intense sensation, but it only made it worse when she felt the gentle roll of his hips beneath her. The motion caused her innermost port to clench around him in readiness.

Barricade hissed sharply at the sensation and his voice was rough. "How does it feel to have a spike inside of you after such a long time?" he purred, rather salaciously.

Arcee couldn't find the words as her head processor swam with pleasure. She could feel him kissing her jaw, licking sensitive spots in her neck and biting along her shoulders and it nearly drove her insane at how good it felt.

Then, he pulled his hips back slowly-too slow-and pushed back into her harder before doing it again and again. She came alive above him, crying out and her hips arched up to meet the powerful thrusts. Her fingers dug into his chest, stroking the scars, the grill and the sides of his hips, holding him close as he found his rhythm and she soon kept pace with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist to try and pull him deeper. Each rolling thrust of his hips drowned her further and further into pleasure, making her forget what both of them were-Autobot and Decepticon.

He groaned when he felt her inner port practically flutter around him. "You feel so good..."

His heavy cycles of breath matched the movements of his body and he reached up, gripping her chin not too tightly and bringing her mouth against his in a bruising kiss. When they parted, a breathless smile lit Barricade's face and she mirrored it with one of her own, moaning when his claws dug into her. The friction between them was incredible, their chests rubbing together, teasing their sensitive bodies, but this wasn't enough. Barricade needed more and so did she.

He slid an arm beneath her leg and lifted so that her hips were moved upwards a bit, pulling out of her slowly before shoving back in. _That _was when she really responded, arching her hips against his and biting down on his shoulder to keep herself from crying out too loud when his spike brushed hard against her sweetspot. The feel of her mouth against his neck and the sound of her muffled cry drew a responding, almost possessive sound from his vocals.

"Primus, don't fragging stop..." she gasped.

Barricade grinned at her, delighted in the fact that she was finally pleading for him. "As you wish, Arcee," he grunted, vocals strained.

Arcee's optics opened and she looked surprised. "My name..."

"Yes?" Barricade seemed confused through the haze of pleasure at how mystified she sounded.

"I've never heard you say it that way before."

Obviously, he didn't understand or was too lost in the fog of over-stimulation to really think about it. She decided not to think about it either as the charge slowly started to build within her. Arcee grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him deeper into her. She felt the tell-tale prickling through her legs and her lower back-she wasn't going to last much longer and Barricade could easily feel it when she started gripping him tighter around his spike. The slick warmth nearly undid him, but he wanted to see her overload. He wanted this Autobot to give everything to him.

"Are you close?" he panted.

"Yes!" Arcee moaned.

"Then overload for me. Let me hear your pleasure."

Arcee squirmed and writhed, uttering a whimper against his mouth. "I can't..."

"Yes you can," Barricade hissed, gritting his denta, "Don't resist it. Give yourself to me."

His hips worked harder against her, increasing the delicious pressure placed against her sweetspot and whatever had held her back had finally crumbled. She arched against him with a wail that he silenced with his mouth on hers. His thrusts became shorter and tighter, his shoulders flexing and chassis seizing before he finally found his own overload, letting out a passionate snarl. He held her tightly to his chest as he spilled into her.

Once they came down from their high, they spent a moment languidly kissing one another and giving their internals a chance to cool down. He was still cycling air heavily through his intakes when he smiled breathlessly at her.

"My, that was quite a show, Arcee..." he panted, carefully removing himself from her. "You look so lovely in the height of passion."

She chuckled, equally as breathless and brought him close so that she could kiss him again. He returned the kiss before a snapping sound filled the air, causing them to jolt and look up as the lights above flickered a few times before flashing on. The two looked at each other briefly before laughing.

O

_Note_-Okay, time to find a tissue for my nosebleed. LOL.


	10. Portal to Reality

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Portal to Reality**

"My liege! We've received an SOS."

Megatron rarely enjoyed interruptions while he observed the space bridge's ascension to space from the Nemesis, but the drone's message intrigued him and he frowned impatiently. "An SOS?" he said, "And who would be so eager to beg me for help?"

"I don't know, sir," the drone said, "But we've pinpointed its location precisely; it originates from Iacon City on Cybertron."

Megatron vaguely reacted with interest and approached Soundwave who was already at work trying to decipher the message and find the Decepticon responsible. "Soundwave, what do you have for me?" he asked, already knowing that Soundwave would have quickly found the answer.

Soundwave stopped typing long enough to raise one long digit at the screen, just as an image of Barricade appeared. Megatron smiled broadly at the sight. "Ahh. So it seems that Barricade survived the battle in the mine and made a little unplanned trip through the space bridge." He looked down at Soundwave who silently awaited his Lord's command as always. "Send Barricade our response and we will retrieve him shortly."

Knock Out listened to this with a disgusted frown. Megatron rarely ever wasted time when it came to the retrieval of his comrades if it required too much energy or time. But he was dropping everything to save him. This irritated him because many times, Megatron would often leave him on the bitter end of the blade simply for petty mistakes. The fact that Barricade was suddenly so "special" definitely ground his gears.

Back on Cybertron, Arcee and Barricade waded through an entire field of garbage and scrap, digging around for particularly useful items.

"You know, scavenging through a garbage fill isn't my idea of a good time," Arcee muttered, digging through a container of small gears.

Barricade shook his head, peering one optic into a pipe. "We all have to work sometime, don't we, Arcee?"

"I work all the time," Arcee argued, "But work that involves getting my aft scratched up by sharp objects doesn't exactly constitute as enlightening."

Barricade arched an optic ridge and smirked at her. "I scratched your aft quite a bit the previous day. I certainly heard no complaints."

"Barricade!"

He laughed quietly and ducked from a container tossed at his shoulder. Arcee watched as he scaled his way down a pile of rubbish before her smile disappeared. Regardless of their recent-what did Jack call it?-kiss and makeup, she knew eventually, their time together would probably come to an end. Arcee wasn't always one to look at things in such a dreary manner, but that was how life seemed to go for her. It was bound to end and she could hear it whispering away at the back of her central processor.

"Arcee, are you coming?" Barricade called from below.

She snapped out of her reverie and shook her head. "Yeah!"

She slid down the pile and nearly tripped, but Barricade stopped her from doing so by catching her in his arms. "That's fine," she said, "We can head back. I'll probably be picking pieces of rubbish out of my body anyway."

Barricade chuckled. "I can always help you with going over your body if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan," Arcee countered, giving him a challenging look, "But this time, it'll be my turn."

"For?" He looked intrigued.

"To dominate."

Barricade arched his optic ridges and his chest rose with his deep growl of pleasure at the thought-she had honestly expected otherwise. "_Ooh_. Having a mighty femme on top of me, gracing me with her lovely body? I think that might be rather promising."

Something about Barricade's words always made Arcee feel hotter even without him touching her. "Don't you think it's a little strange how one minute we're trying to kill each other and the next we're fragging one another?"

Barricade grinned broadly. Either he didn't really think about it or just didn't care. "Not in the slightest."

O

They returned to the bath house and Arcee made true on her word; she teased him to the point that he threatened to counter her moves with a "physically stimulating to the point of certain death" one of his own. Of course, he was helpless once she found the spot he had always enjoyed in the past-just along his sides. The response was his near choking sobbing sound that nearly caused her to overload at the sheer sound of it. She dragged out his pleasure long enough so that when he finally overloaded, it was the most spectacular sight she had ever seen.

When they finally relaxed, Barricade seemed comfortable enough to fall into recharge in her arms. She spent the time lying awake and brushing his head-crest with gentle fingers. That charming snore he always did made her smile, but it slowly disappeared when she touched the Decepticon logo on his chest. The sight of the marking made her remember that this marvelous dream was soon to end. It always had to.

She decided not to dwell too much on it and slipped into recharge while keeping her arms wrapped around him. He shifted slightly in his sleep, mumbled a little and slipped an arm around her waist in the process. It was a comforting sight.

Once their recharge was over, Barricade was the first to awaken with a deep, mighty yawn. He smiled at Arcee when she awoke. "Waking to you is much better than waking alone in a pitiful bed chamber on the Nemesis." he remarked.

Arcee chuckled softly. "Really? I'll take your word for it."

Barricade could only shake his head before he took her hand in his and kissed it gently before they looked up to the glass ceiling, to the stars above. "It's quite something, isn't it?" Barricade marveled at the sight, "Endless...A vast universe filled with possibilities."

Arcee smiled. "Yeah. I guess that's something to think about."

Barricade grunted softly in response.

"You know," Arcee said, smiling, "Humans have this ritual where they look at stars and make wishes."

Barricade arched his optic ridges. "What a silly game."

"Yeah, but it's still nice to keep that kind of hope, right? Even if it's silly."

Barricade shifted a little so that he covered her with his body. Arcee felt somewhat vulnerable by his intimate stare, but closed her optics when he lightly touched her lower lip with one sharp digit, savoring the light sensation.

"How could an Autobot bring me such elation?" he whispered, voice filled with wonder.

Arcee opened her optics and just smiled, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. "When you gave me a chance, that's how."

"Would you want to stay here?" Barricade asked, giving her a look as honest and true as she feared.

_Oh Primus, he's serious... _"Stay here, fighting for our lives every day against those things?"

He shrugged. "How is it any different from back there on Earth?"

Arcee opened her mouth to respond, but found that she had no answer. He was right.

"The only difference here is we're our own leaders," Barricade continued; he seemed a little frustrated with her hesitation, but was making an attempt to contain himself, "I understand that it's madness, but I've learned a little something while being here with you on Cybertron. I'd rather be here with you for the rest of my days and fighting mindless undead than out there fighting for a cause that no longer seems to be my own."

Arcee started to protest, but he raised a claw to her lips. "Let me finish. You may be quite a pain in the crankshaft sometimes-perhaps even too stubborn for your own good-but you're also quite an astounding femme and I've never known anyone like you." He seemed to struggle to speak the truth to his own spark and Arcee felt hers twisting; he had never been this open before in the past and it was both unnerving and sweet in its own way. "Just let me try to speak and get this out for you. You're ama-I'm no fool, I already realize wholeheartedly how absurd this sounds, but I feel as if I've become too involved."

Arcee couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Barricade, I..."

"Primus," he growled, obviously embarrassed by his confession; he shifted and sat up and she did the same, "When did I become so foolish?"

"It wouldn't be a decision I could make so easily, Barricade," Arcee said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "They're my comrades, but they're also my closest friends. I can't just turn around and leave them for myself."

He stared down at her and a fire flickered in his gaze, but it was gone and replaced with anger now. "I cannot offer you anything, I realize that. However, what we've become, you and I..." He shook his head, containing himself. "I simply feel that I could not look away from this anymore. Never have I wanted anything so much in my life. And to have you as my own is what I want."

"Barricade. What we shared was wonderful, but-"

"So you are saying it meant nothing?"

Arcee noticed a sort of resolution to his gaze, almost as if he expected this sort of reaction. "I'm not saying that!" she insisted, "But you know that we can't just hide away! I'll be okay going back to our factions knowing that things have changed between us. And maybe..."

Barricade smiled with contempt. "Really? I don't think so, Arcee," he said, before standing-she mirrored his move, "They have you ensnared in their clutches and you are afraid to bid yourself away from them."

Arcee's optics narrowed. "That's now how it is at all."

Barricade looked like he was going to shout, but instead, closed his optics with a huff. "That's fine. You've made your choice I see."

"Barricade, don't do that pouting thing you always-"

Just then, a beeping sound filled the air, interrupting the din. Arcee looked troubled by the sound. "What is that?" she asked.

Barricade smiled bitterly. "You're in luck. You don't have to answer me. That is Megatron's response to my SOS we sent out. We can finally return to our factions as you so eagerly wanted."

Before she could respond, he was already leaving.

O

The two returned to the Communications Tower in silence and Barricade went to work on the controls, bringing up Megatron's responding message. He worked on typing up a response to which Arcee leaned over his shoulder to see. He would send their coordinates to which Megatron would then bridge them out, but Barricade only mentioned himself and not her. Did that mean he planned on leaving her here alone?

"We will both be transported from Cybertron at the space bridge set up in Earth's orbit," he said, flatly, "There, you will remain hidden while I am picked up by the Nemesis and your team can bridge you to safety."

"Barricade?" she said.

"Megatron is not aware that you were here with me."

"Barricade."

"Your signal will be disguised by my inhibitor until you return to your place of station. It will deactivate once you are there."

"Barricade!"

He stopped and turned, facing her with a frustrated glare. "It's not fair. I have finally discovered something that is mine and I am told I still have no right to it!"

Arcee arched her optic ridges and curled her lips at that. "Careful there, alpha male," she murmured, holding up a finger, "I'm not a possession or anyone's property and you'd better remember that." She softened when he hung his head. "Look, life isn't fair and until we can make this war end, there's nothing we can do about it. But for the time being, we can find ways to see each other again, I promise you that."

Barricade managed a smile and they both closed their optics when a space bridge appeared behind them. "All right then..."

They shared a lingering kiss and for the longest time, neither one of them wanted to part, but had no choice. Finally, when they did, Barricade gave Arcee a half-hearted smile and passed through the bridge first. Arcee lingered a bit and watched as he disappeared before she followed him, her optics threatening to brim with tears.

_He's right. This isn't fair..._


	11. Knock Out's Folly

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Knock Out's Folly**

Passing through the space bridge and returning to Earth felt strange after a while, but Arcee felt a sense of peace in seeing the planet again and knowing that she could see her comrades. Arcee could only imagine that they'd be shocked to see her again. Alive. But the sight of the Nemesis in the distance took her mind away from everything else and she had to keep herself concealed beneath the bridge to avoid being seen.

Barricade turned to her with a sad smile. "They will not pick up on your signal with the device I gave you," he said, "I must go before my lingering here raises suspicion."

Arcee held onto his hand for as long as she could. "Okay..." she replied, "Bye."

"Farewell for now." And with that, he drifted away toward the ship.

Arcee watched as several flying Eradicons met up with him halfway toward the Nemesis and engaged in conversation before they were gone. She brought her hand to her COM-link and struggled to keep her voice calm before speaking.

"Ratchet? Can you hear me?" Arcee said.

Immediately, her voice was picked up at the Autobot base where everyone immediately jolted at the sound. Her image appeared on the monitors as well. Jack and the others looked shocked and relieved, especially Jack who smiled broadly when he heard Arcee. Ratchet took a moment to recover before speaking.

"Arcee, I read you loud and clear," he answered, "We thought we'd lost you."

_"Well, I'm waiting for a bridge here, Ratchet," _Arcee said, _"Bring me home."_

Ratchet studied Arcee's signal on the screen with an odd look on his face. "Arcee, I'm pinpointing your location outside of Earth. How in the name of the Allspark did you end up there?"

_"Ratchet, I'd like to do my explaining when I'm down there and not way up here..."_

"Yes, of course," Ratchet said, quickly moving to the bridge controls, "I just hope this works..."

The others waited with veiled concern as the bridge opened up. Out in the depths of space, Arcee could see the ground bridge opening beside her and she immediately jumped through, moments before it winked out of existence. When she stepped into the base, she was practically bombarded with questions and worried inquiries. Fortunately, Wheeljack pushed his way through them, giving Arcee a moment's reprieve.

"All right, back it up, ladies," he muttered, "Give the lady some space."

Arcee looked surprised to see him. "Wheeljack, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders languidly. "Well, I heard one of Prime's own disappeared," he told her, "Thought it might have been the big guy here." He gestured with a thumb to Bulkhead who rolled his optics. "But turns out I was wrong. So what happened while you were on Cybertron? See anything of interest?"

Arcee started to speak, but Optimus spoke instead. "It's good to see you alive and well, Arcee. Explanations can come at a later time while Ratchet tends to you."

She nodded her head. "Of course."

While she was being tended to, Barricade was returning to Megatron in the bridge, kneeling before him. Megatron looked mildly impressed by his presence and placed a massive hand on his shoulder.

"You have done well, Barricade," he told him.

Barricade looked up at him in confusion. "My Liege, what have I done?"

"You've proven your loyalty in ways more than one. We will leave it at that for now."

Barricade didn't understand, but lowered his head anyway. At the corner of his vision, he saw Knock Out standing beside Dreadwing and the red Decepticon smiled broadly, stepping forward and that was when Barricade lifted his head. "It's quite something to see you survive that explosion, Barricade," Knock Out said, with a smirk, "In all honesty, I didn't think it was possible. It's good to see you back in the habit."

Barricade said nothing, but stared at him with a dark, intense look, one that made Knock Out slightly uncomfortable after a while.

"Okay then, I'll just be going," he said.

Barricade watched him walk out of the room before he looked up at Megatron. "Lord Megatron, may I please be excused to the infirmary?" He grinned somewhat and waved his claws toward his head. "I'm feeling a bit...chilly."

Megatron nodded and turned to face the monitors. "Go on then."

Barricade stood up and walked to the infirmary, finding Knock Out alone. The red Decepticon looked up as Barricade entered and smiled, though his optics glinted with uncertainty. "Barricade. What is it?" he asked.

Barricade clenched his fists tight, the joints groaning. He smiled and tilted his head back. "I need to have a little word with you."

O

Knock Out let out a cry of pain when Barricade's fist contacted his face, sending him stumbling backwards. He struggled to recover while Barricade stalked murderously toward him, almost falling over a few of his tools that he'd dropped in the process. If stares were temperatures, Barricade's was absolute zero.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," Barricade snarled.

Knock Out held his hand up beseechingly. "Now, now, listen to me, Barricade-" He received another punch and staggered, almost backed into a corner before wriggling out of Barricade's reach, moving to the other side of the room. "We can handle this like proper Decepticons!" He ducked when Barricade tossed one of his sharp utensils at him and it embedded itself into the wall nearest his head. "There's no reason whatsoever that we can't-"

"Actually Knock Out; I think I'll kill you right now," Barricade hissed, with a furious grin.

Knock Out cried out and ducked behind one of his work tables. "No! Think of my younglings!"

Barricade scowled. "You don't have any."

Knock Out smiled weakly. "Some day I might."

"You had better speak to me regarding the deletion of my memories," Barricade threatened, advancing on him once more, "Because with each lie you tell, I'm going to cut something off and I can assure you, they will be pieces you will surely miss!"

Knock Out shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? You don't know?" Barricade abruptly seized his hand, twisting forward and forcing Knock Out to his knees. "I'll tell you what, Knock Out; If you can keep quiet for ten seconds and tell me the truth, I won't make this any more painful than it has to be."

Knock Out winced and dug uselessly at Barricade's arms, trying to inflict some damage to his chassis in an attempt to get him to let go. "Barricade, listen to me! I'm begging you to listen! I did what had to be done, I-"

Barricade grabbed one of his fingers. "Beg? You call that begging?" he whispered maliciously, "You can beg better than that. I'm going to start counting and I better hear results. One..."

He pulled Knock Out's finger joint back with a snap and the mech cried out in agony.

"Two..."

Again, another finger was forced back and Knock Out shrieked.

"Three?" Barricade snarled, going to pull back another finger.

Knock Out raised his other arm and grabbed Barricade's to stop him, grimacing in agony. "It was a worm virus!" he groaned, "I implanted it into your central processor to rid the memories of you and that Autobot glitch to bring you back to us! It was a suggestion, but Megatron approved! I stripped away the negatives of the virus and only programmed it to attack the selected memories! That's it! I swear it!"

Barricade's optics widened. So it was true. "So you had the audacity to delete whatever memories of _my mind _that you saw fit?" he roared.

He swiftly grabbed Knock Out by the throat with his free hand and pinned him to the wall. Bringing his furious features close, he hissed out his next words. "Perhaps I should try a little brain surgery on you. I'm not exactly expert when it comes to medical science, but I'll do my best!"

Suddenly, a large blue arm wrapped around Barricade's neck, yanking him from the medic with a grunt. Knock Out dropped to the floor, holding his wounded hand and coughing loudly; he looked up and noticed that Dreadwing now had Barricade in a headlock, keeping the mech from attacking him.

"Let me go, Dreadwing!" Barricade spat.

"Calm yourself first, Barricade," Dreadwing warned.

"LET ME GO!"

"Calm yourself and I will."

"No, he needs to be taught a lesson in tampering with my mind!"

"Barricade..."

Finally, after a while, Barricade snarled with frustration and nodded. Dreadwing took that as him calming down and released the furious mech. Knock Out watched Barricade warily as the Decepticon cleared his intakes, resuming a professional persona once more and rubbing his neck. Knock Out smiled painfully, struggling to straighten his fingers before he stood up.

"It seems you've learned the truth," he said, "Tell me; when did you start taking the word of an Autobot glitch over your own comrades?"

Barricade reacted with a mild widening of his optics before he smirked. "Such a clever glitch you are, Knock Out," he said, calmly, "So typical of you to twist the truth to cloud everyone here with such ridiculous thoughts. Well that is of no concern to me what your petty assumptions are." He turned to leave. "I discovered the truth myself while on Cybertron during my explorations and I most certainly will not forget what you have done." He stopped at the doorway and glared back at him. "We may be war comrades for now, but know this; the next time you see me, _you _may be the one on that medical table."

O

_Note_-Hey, short chapter! I wrote this as a filler so those who read the last one can be assured that it wasn't the end!


	12. Surface Tension

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe. Oh look! M rated chapter away! Tread cautiously again, my friends.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Surface Tension**

Going into battle and seeing him again doing battle with the Decepticons in that canyon was strange; after a few days since their return, Arcee had to admit that she felt at odds firing in his general direction at all.

Barricade was unleashing fire among a group of Eradicons and surged at Bumblebee with a fierce roar, kicking him him the midsection. Bumblebee was immediately knocked off balance, but quickly recovered and ducked behind a boulder to avoid laser fire. Barricade was also forced to fall back from the Autobot assault and ran, coming face-to-face with Arcee. For a split nanoklick, the two met gazes and his optics widened.

"Arcee..." he whispered.

Not giving her a chance to react, he swung his fist, catching the side of her helm. Arcee was stunned and narrowly avoided his next swing. He lashed out at her wildly and she was too thrown by his sudden aggression to properly protect herself. When he grabbed her hand, she felt something placed into it and that distracted her enough to where she caught the small smile on his face. It was then that she understood what he was doing-he gave her a warning look following.

What came next was his almost violent kick to her midsection that sent her reeling backwards. Bumblebee jumped out from his hiding spot and caught her in his arms, whirring with concern. Arcee shook her head and winced, smiling reassuringly up at him.

"I'm fine, 'Bee," she said, "Thanks."

He nodded and rushed out into battle, leaving her alone to stare down at the object Barricade had placed in her servos-

-a small handheld, barely the size of her hand.

Arcee looked up, peering through the chaos with a stunned look on her face.

"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus commanded.

Arcee heard the order and tucked the handheld into a compartment on her ankle before she followed the others through the ground bridge. From a suitable distance from the battlefield, Wheeljack had caught sight of everything that had happened between Arcee and Barricade. His optic ridges arched up and he murmured thoughtfully before making sure to leave the battle as not to be seen. He definitely had to think about what he had just seen.

The Autobots returned to base and Bulkhead was beginning to go on a tirade about how they could have seized the Energon mine if they'd remained for a little longer. Optimus argued his logic after assessing Bumblebee's damages.

"So how'd it go out there Arcee?" Jack asked her while she leaned against the wall.

"We came back empty again," she told him, seemingly distracted.

Once everything settled down, Arcee went to her room to take a closer look at the device Barricade had given her. She switched it on and there was a message he had saved specifically for her as well as coordinates.

_ARCEE:_

_I THINK WE SHOULD MEET UP TONIGHT. _

_THESE ARE THE COORDINATES WHERE I HAD ATTEMPTED_

_TO INTERROGATE YOU. IT IS SECLUDED AND THE HUMAN_

_WAREHOUSE UNTOUCHED. I WILL BE WAITING._

Arcee blinked in disbelief at the message. Barricade wanted to do this now? It seemed rather dangerous for her to be doing any venturing out on her own, but in some strange way, she felt that Barricade could be trusted. She knew that she had left an impression on him.

She left the base and traveled to the coordinates that he had sent her. The moon was high and bright in the night sky, allowing Arcee to get a good enough sight on everything around her-the shadows, the warehouse and the abandoned vehicles. Nothing would surprise her and she would definitely make sure of that. Arcee transformed and made her way around the warehouse, keeping her optics open for signs of Barricade.

"Arcee."

She turned and Barricade appeared from inside the warehouse, pushing a steel door open, smiling at the sight of her. It was strange seeing him so uncharacteristically pleased like this, but Arcee was happy for it anyway. She returned the smile and they embraced; it felt wonderful to be able to hold him again, despite her natural ability to be tough about it. He just chuckled and kissed her, savoring the taste of those lips before parting to look down at her.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said.

Arcee smiled and shrugged. "It's been a few days since we last had a chance like this."

"Indeed," Barricade replied, pulling her into the warehouse and sliding the steel door shut, "It certainly has."

When he was sure they were properly concealed, he approached her and reached up, cupping her face with one hand. "I'm glad you came though," he told her, leaning down to give her a kiss, "I feel rather petty for it, but I've certainly missed your company. It's been rather dull since we've parted ways."

Arcee blinked and a smile lit her face. "You-Wait, that reminds me. I saw Knock Out's face. Did you do that?"

"I may have."

"You're insane, you know. You're lucky Megatron didn't get on you too much about it."

"Knock Out knows now never to cross me again. I will be fine."

Arcee could only laugh with amusement. "Either you have serious brass ones, or you're just as crazy as you ever were."

He smirked at her and leaned down. "And would you still want me?"

"Of course..." Arcee murmured, with a continuous smile. She couldn't believe how giddy-no, perhaps young-he always made her feel. Her optic ridges furrowed when his hand gently stroked her neck, feeling warm at the barest touch.

Barricade stared at her with a look of wonder and leaned forward, nuzzling her lips with his. "It's funny; I spend every cycle looking forward to seeing you again. I dare confess that I missed this." He paused and rumbled softly when she returned the kiss. "I think only on you now, Autobot..."

When their mouths connected again, his glossa caressed the inside of her mouth and hers rose to meet it. Her hands moved down his chest, exploring the scars marring his chassis, flicking through dips and cracks in his armor and Barricade's purring growls were easy encouragement for her to continue.

But then, a loud sound filled the air, causing her to whirl and raised her weapons-a passing jet overhead that she could have easily assumed was a Decepticon. Barricade laughed gently and stepped up behind her, taking her arms in his hands and lowering them to her sides.

"It's a human jet, Arcee," he soothed.

She relaxed her shoulders when he began to rub her arms up and down and closed her optics, her weapons disappearing back into her hands again. Barricade kissed the back of her neck, licking sensitive spots before he brought his lips to her audio. "Do you think on me as well?" he purred in a hunger-filled whisper. The idea that there was someone who thought of him was obviously a delicious thought as his vocals reached a register lower.

"Yes..." Arcee whispered in response, reaching up behind her to cup his chin.

"Only me?"

Arcee gave a wordless nod and gasped quietly when she felt his engine purr in response, one hand sliding teasingly slow down her silver abdomen to the place between her legs. He stroked the seams and metal before her armor there slid aside, leaving her delicate circuitry exposed for his inquisitive fingers. Barricade buried his face in the place between her shoulder and neck as he traced the opening of her port with one clawed digit. She shuddered at the touch and he smiled.

"Did you think on this?" he asked softly, "Of my fingers teasing your lovely little port?"

Arcee groaned lowly. How could his words affect her so much? A gasp fell from her lips as he slid one of his fingers inside of her and she arched back against him. "Yeah, I do," Arcee gasped, trying to stubbornly speak even though he was touching her, "I think a-a little more than I-_frag_-a little more than I should. But can you-_ahh_-blame me really? After spen-spending a while without-a mech's touch-one can get-_ooh_-like that. Even the great ones like me."

Barricade was smiling. "You mean aroused?"

"You-_unh_-know what I mean."

A second finger slid up into her port, joining the first one and Arcee bit her lip to keep her noises down, though it didn't help cease the lewd sounds her own body made with each thrust of his fingers. Barricade growled deeply with satisfaction against her helm and his own intakes of air began to cycle faster. He continued to languidly stroke her insides for a little while longer, taking pleasure in the reactions she graced him with.

And do you think on me taking you?" he asked, "Of having my spike fill you?"

The images he put in her mind made Arcee groan quietly and she responded without shame. "Yes."

"Good femme..."

After a few torturous moments, he removed his fingers and Arcee grunted with discontentment, flicking her gaze back at him with a look of clear displeasure at the cease in sensations. Barricade was amused by the sight. "What's wrong, Arcee?" he purred, "My fingers pale in comparison to what you will accept next."

"I don't like to be teased," she said, optics narrowing with disdain. Primus, he was in a weirdly good mood.

Barricade crowed with laughter and pulled her against his chest. He raised his fingers and licked the lubricant from base to the tip of his claws, making sure that she was watching. The sight made her shiver and he smirked. "Where's the delight in that?"

Arcee wanted to roll her optics, but he guided her closer to the wall of the warehouse and her hands against the wall. His hands moved down her hips, kneading them gently and he leaned forward to her audio receptor again.

"Will you come to me again?" he asked.

Arcee's optic ridges furrowed. She didn't like making promises that weren't guaranteed-it wasn't fair on him or on her. "I can't make any promises that it'll be all the time, but I'll try my best to be here for the both of us."

"Do you swear it?" Barricade asked, mild uncertainty in his vocals.

"Yes!"

He doubted her and with good reason. They were back to their respective factions and he wasn't sure just how much she had been influenced since her return. Of course, Arcee wasn't so easily manipulated as he so eagerly assumed, but that was just his typical lack of trust in ANYONE speaking.

Barricade's hand trailed down the curve of her back and he emitted an appreciative murmur at the sight. He groaned quietly and Arcee glanced back at him, just as he leaned forward and cupped her chin, bringing her lips to his.

"I want you with me on the Nemesis," he growled quietly, "I want you by my side, Arcee. I hate the thought of you being shared with those wretched Autobots; they do not deserve one like you. None of them do." He exhaled and sounded resigned. "But that I cannot have, can I?"

"Please don't ruin this..." Arcee mumbled, "Not now and not here."

Barricade nodded and he bit down on her neck. After that slight pause in their arousal, it didn't take long to get it back with a few pushes, kisses and touches. Barricade let out a predatory sound and she could hear his spike emerging.

"I will wait for you when I can," he whispered against her cheek, "And when you come, I will grant you pleasure and every day I see you on the battlefield, I'll know that it was I who gave it to you." His foot nudged her legs apart and teased her open port with the tip of his spike. "I will be the one to please you, dear Arcee."

Arcee's optics widened at the nickname. Though he was obviously clueless to what he just said, it left her spark twisting.

"Spread your legs a little further," Barricade ordered with a hungry growl.

She did as he said and he slid into her in one powerful thrust. Arcee let out a soft cry and immediately, her inner port clenched around him, the powerful intrusion leaving a delicious sting that bordered on pain. It wasn't so bad though because it was something that they both needed. His mouth left biting kisses along her shoulders and his thighs shook beneath hers. The sensations her body was subjected to were absolutely incredible.

Barricade's claws dug into her hips and he kept her still as he thrust sharply into her again, forcing himself deeper. It drew a contented grunt from his lips and each thrust buried him deeper and deeper until he was fully seated within her port. Arcee groaned and stretched her hands out in front of her before glancing back at him. He met her gaze in a silent inquiry and took that as acceptance. Straightening, he began a slow, but powerful rhythm.

Arcee could not register the rest of the world around her and it all narrowed to the hot throbbing place where their bodies were joined; each intense thrust into her sensitive port felt better than the last; she thrust back against that spike, feeling his lower body contract with each rolling thrust of his hips, the ridges of his armor scraping roughly against hers and those claws hands digging into the small of her back. It made her head swim with pleasure.

Their breathless vocalizations were in time with their thrusts and Barricade managed to speak.

"Mm, you feel so good around me, dear Arcee..." he whispered.

He reached up, taking one of her hands in his and linking their fingers together, bringing their joined hands close to her chest. This angle gave him new leverage in his thrusts and targeted her sweetspot, drawing a sharp, impassioned cry from her lips. He grinned against her cheek and pulled her firmly back against his chest, letting his spike continue to brush hard against that spot, sending stabbing waves of heat through her body.

"_Frag_..." Arcee groaned, biting her lower lip.

His mouth covered hers as he continued working himself into her. Then, he parted from her lips with a groan, pressing his cheek against hers and hissing out his next words almost painfully. "What have you done to me?"

Arcee wasn't sure how to answer that. "What do you me-AH!"

She couldn't finish when he began moving harder into her, making sure that he continued to hit that spot over and over again. Their movements were frantic and hurried as they strove for each other's release. Arcee's head fell back against his shoulder and she reached back, gripping the back of his helm, her features a mask of the purest pleasure. Barricade watched this for a few moments more before he felt her getting closer.

"Look at me, Arcee," he groaned. She did. "Overload for me. Let me hear you."

Arcee shut her optics with a tight hiss from her vocals. The over-stimulation, his rasping vocals...it was too much. The charge was building faster and faster as was her own vocalizations she could barely hear through the crackling heat in her audios.

"Yes...that's it..." he hissed, "Let it come."

Arcee moaned something that sounded like his name and her body shuddered beneath him. She let out a strangled sound and it filled Barricade's body with heat and electricity. Then, she called his name in such a delicious voice with a shrill cry to follow as waves after waves of her overload continued to shake her systems. Barricade moaned in pleasure at the sight of her overload and the sound of his name in her vocals.

He continued moving into her as the scorching heat of her port gripped him tight. He was barely able to withhold a roar as he reached climax, holding her tightly to him as he filled her with his fluids.

For a moment, the two spent that time in the same position, panting to cool their internals. Arcee chuckled breathlessly and Barricade looked at her with veiled surprise on his face. THAT was not the reaction he had expected. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Arcee told him, with a reassuring smile, "I'm just amazed at what you make me feel."

He smiled and kissed the side of her helm before carefully removing himself from her. The two closed up their panels and slid to the floor, holding each other in the aftermath. Barricade's claws absently roamed up and down her shoulder as she leaned against his chest.

"I could have killed him for what he did," Barricade said, "Knock Out would have deserved it."

Arcee sighed and looked up at him. "Barricade, don't do anything stupid. Megatron would suspect you have some sort of 'weakness' for the likes of me," she warned, her voice filled with uneasiness, "You know what he could do. If anything happens to you-"

Barricade looked down at her sharply. "I can handle myself."

"Frag it, Barricade; this isn't about being able to play 'macho mech' or not," Arcee scolded, punching his chest lightly with one fist, "This is Megatron and he isn't afraid to scrap anyone he deems as a traitor. You've seen what he almost did to Starscream on many occasions I'm sure. He won't tolerate anything that might come off as weakness or treachery. So just try and keep it less conspicuous for both our sakes, please?"

Barricade looked slightly annoyed. "I must keep myself silent to what he did to me?"

"Don't twist my words, Barricade. Not tonight, please?"

Barricade relaxed with a slightly exasperated sigh. "All right then." He smiled after a moment and reached around, holding her to him almost possessively. "I suppose I can behave if it means knowing I would see you again."

"Promise?" Arcee pressed, arching an optic ridge.

"Yes."

"I'm serious. No games."

"I promise."

Satisfied, Arcee leaned her helm against his chest, feeling his pulsing spark beneath it. She reached up and placed her hand over the place where it was, smiling as she felt the warmth. Barricade watched her silently, almost as if she would disappear any moment.

"I would never deny you, Arcee," he assured her, "If you would never deny me."

Arcee closed her optics. "This is dangerous, you know."

"I think we can both handle a little danger," he said, with a smile, "After all, Cybertron's little offerings certainly prove that."

_Those were mindless undead. This is different..._

But she didn't speak. She wanted to fall asleep to the sound of his pulsing spark, but knew that she couldn't.

They eventually had to leave.


	13. Careful Considerations

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Careful Considerations**

It was strange seeing the rain.

Arcee watched the dark Earth sky as it drizzled her face with an almost soothing rhythm. She watched the world below her from the top of the Autobot base, simply keeping her optics on the town of Jasper in the distance. Behind her, Wheeljack was slowly approaching. Arcee sensed his presence without looking back at him and exhaled.

"What are you doing here, Wheeljack?" she asked, "I thought the team game wasn't your thing."

Wheeljack shrugged his shoulders. "Just stopped by to check on Bulk and see how he's doing."

"You didn't come all the way for that," Arcee argued, glancing at him halfway, "What do you want?"

Wheeljack stood beside her. "Okay then, you caught me," he murmured, folding his arms across his chest, "I thought you could spare a nanoklick to talk."

"Sure."

Wheeljack seemed to ponder his words for a moment, pursing his scarred lips together before he glanced out into the distance. "It's quite something how chummy you are with that 'Con," he said. He glanced at her, finding her features unchanged. "The black and purple muscle car? Barricade? Kinda got a bit of a nasty temper to him and a real violent streak around the young ones? Heard he's also got a serious twist in his bearings when it comes to 'Bee too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arcee answered, a little too hastily.

"Eheh, of course not..."

Arcee gave him a dirty look. "Listen, Wheeljack; if you're here to point any fingers at me, throw any conspiracy numbers my way, you may as well put it on mute because you won't ever catch me running around-"

"I saw you two out in battle the other day," Wheeljack argued calmly, "Now...unless my visual circuits are playing back some really messed-up hallucinations, it seems to me that you are pretty close to that one. I've heard the stories-back before the war, you two were berth buddies something fierce."

Arcee glared at him and retracted one of her wrist blades. "Keep talking and I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

Wheeljack chuckled, obviously not intimidated. "The fact that you jump the gun proves me right."

Arcee sheathed her wrist blade back into its housing in her arm and sighed, taking a sitting position at the edge of the cliff. Wheeljack eventually joined her and they sat in an extended period of silence for a while. He glanced at her and cycled a deep intake before speaking.

"Listen, I've been around the block a while," he told her, "Seen my share of messy situations; yeah, I'm not exactly expert when it comes to matters of the spark, but I can tell when two bots got it bad and you definitely do." He didn't wait for a response and simply watched as she stared ahead, tension touching her face. "You're not the first ones, you know. I've seen 'Bots and 'Con's try and make it work. I've seen them attempt to beat the odds and ditch this war for something they feel means more."

Arcee's tense features softened and she looked at him. "And?"

Wheeljack seemed mildly sympathetic for a moment. "Do you really need to know the outcome of it?"

Arcee looked wounded by this and said nothing. In an irritating sense, Wheeljack was right.

"Look, I don't give two slags about the guy. In fact, I'd be happy if he just jumped into a smelting pit," Wheeljack continued, shrugging his shoulders and standing, "But it looks like you care about him. Just a piece of advice, 'Cee...tell him to hit the road before someone gets hurt."

Arcee didn't like the fact that Wheeljack had a point. Perhaps this sneaking off was completely and utterly selfish, but what else could they do?

Meanwhile, on board the Nemesis, Barricade walked to the bridge where he found Soundwave alone at a computer console, silently working as he always was. Barricade hesitated for a moment before approaching him. Soundwave barely acknowledged his presence with a small turn of his head before resuming his work. Barricade watched him for a moment, taking great care in how to approach the other Decepticon.

"Soundwave, I'd like to speak with you for a moment," he said.

Soundwave didn't pause in his typing, but gave a small nod in response.

Barricade stood beside him and leaned against the console. "You and I were what one might suggest as comrades, yes? After all, you had allowed me to borrow Frenzy during the Kaon mission." He watched Soundwave's finger slow a bit as he glanced at him briefly before he continued working. "I was rather curious of what your stand is on this whole war."

Soundwave didn't respond.

"Yes, I understand Lord Megatron's will rises above all, but surely you have a thought on it," Barricade continued, with an almost bored sigh. He glanced out into the vastness of space and didn't speak again for a moment. When he did, he kept his optics on the stars. "You spend so long fighting, latched onto the belief that what war is is simply commonplace anymore. They are surrounded with comrades like them, but deep down, they feel that whatever happens, they're always going to be on their own. But when they meet someone that can truly understand, that someone may grant them a sort of hope they never believed in." He looked at Soundwave. "See what you have to ask yourself is what kind of bot are you? Are you a sensible bot who believes in those things, or are you the one who feels that there are no coincidences?"

Soundwave had paused in his work to look at him, playing back a message in Megatron's voice. _"...you have performed admirably..."_

Barricade nodded his head. "Yes, we all know how you hold such faith in Megatron, but I'm talking about you personally." He pursed his lips before leaning forward. "I've heard about the one you lost, Soundwave."

This caused Soundwave's hand to halt inches over the keys. The fingers slightly trembled and Barricade continued.

"Loyal to the Decepticon cause, but she was also your lover as well," Barricade said, "Isn't it why you've never spoken since it happened? What was it like to lose someone so dear to your spark?"

Soundwave didn't reply with his own vocals, but played back a message in a voice Barricade had never heard-a femme's voice. _"...Do not mourn me. The last thing I want is to go having that on my shoulders. Move on. Forget me. Remember the code of the Decepticons and keep your loyalty to Megatron strong..."_

"And were those her final words?"

Soundwave gave a barely perceptible nod in response.

"Hm. So I suppose that is how you will continue?" Barricade asked, with a sigh, "All right then. Thank you for an ever-enlightening conversation Soundwave."

The TIC turned halfway, watching as Barricade disappeared out of the bridge. When he left, Soundwave returned attention to the monitor he had been working at and started to resume his work, but stopped long enough to play back another message, loud enough for Barricade to hear it. _"...keep your loyalty to Megatron strong..."_

Barricade caught that once he was halfway out of audio-shot. He grimaced slightly, but continued forward.

How dare Soundwave so blatantly question his loyalty! Barricade had been fighting a war at Megatron's side for as long as he could remember and now this Autobot female...

He closed his optics with a weary, closed-mouth sigh.

_Have I truly tasted more of my share of happiness? Have I become so blinded by my own delights that I've forgotten who I am?_

"Barricade." Dreadwing appeared at his side. "I am glad I found you. I need to talk to you about-"

Barricade snorted at him. "Can no one on this wretched ship grant me a moment's reprieve?" he spat, turning and storming away.

Dreadwing watched him go, surprised, just as Knock Out stepped out from a room beside him. He flashed a broad smirk, particularly cruel in his approach before glancing up at Dreadwing. "Someone should warn the poor glitch about his temper, you think?"

Dreadwing looked confused as Knock Out sauntered away, laughing to himself. He had no idea what was going on, but suspected the worst.

Much later, Arcee was called to meet up with Barricade at the warehouse and she was fortunate to have time on her hands to do so after sending Jack home. The teenage boy had been rather inquisitive about her rush, but Arcee told him that he had no need to be concerned-it wasn't really a lie either, even if a part of her did feel somewhat guilty about leaving her teammates and pretty much lying anyway-by omission.

Barricade was already there waiting for her and he looked happy to see her. The moon cast a glow over his jagged frame, bouncing light over his features and making him appear much more predatory than usual. "Arcee."

She transformed and walked up to him. "You're in the clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because we need to talk," Arcee told him, her voice dropping lower.

Barricade stared at her with wide optics before he shook his head rapidly, growling. "No. Every time someone says that to me, I black out and when I wake up, I'm surrounded by dead bodies."

"Well, get over it," Arcee said, frowning, "This is important."

Barricade looked angry, but nodded his head. "Fine."

While they started talking, Megatron watched Soundwave at work in the bridge of the Nemesis. "Excellent Soundwave; once we have the coordinates for the next-"

"Lord Megatron," Knock Out approached him with a smile. "I think you'd be interested in knowing where Barricade presently is."

Megatron didn't look back at him. "Not specifically."

Knock Out tensed, mildly displeased with Megatron's apathy before he smirked and shrugged his shoulders, pretending as if he was turning to leave. "Well I think Barricade and the Autobot will be more than happy together."

Megatron didn't look back at him, but his optics widened somewhat.

O

"Do you truly believe that would be best?"

Barricade wasn't pleased with Arcee's discussion regarding the conversation she had with Wheeljack. When she was finished, he looked disgusted and furious, his lips pursed tight. Arcee was none too thrilled about telling him about it either.

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?" he snapped.

Arcee closed her optics. "Because I am. I'd rather have you alive and hating me than dead and liking me." she argued gently, "If I ever died out there without having at least shared what I did with you, then that's the only real regret I'd ever have."

"I told you, I fear nothing."

"Yeah, you keep telling me that, but it doesn't make any difference to them," Arcee said, "I've spent over several million stellar cycles thinking you were dead and it took that time to get over your death and I don't want to go through it again."

Barricade frowned. "I am not weak, Arcee. I understand the consequences of my decisions."

"Primus, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Arcee threw her hands in the air.

He smiled and took her hands in his. "Spoken by someone who knows."

Arcee relaxed and let herself be embraced by him. She closed her optics and relaxed against his chest. "I thought that it would be so easy," she said, "But every day I'm out there, all I can think about it you, wondering if you'll be okay or not."

Barricade looked surprised before he smiled and kissed her forehelm. "Did you always worry like this?"

She snorted and rolled her optics. "I guess I did."

"Arcee, there's nothing I couldn't give you if you'd have a little faith in me," Barricade assured her, "I may have been a blind fool then, but I understand that after much consideration, I think you're the one I wish to keep."

Arcee smiled and murmured at that. "Some things never change," she remarked, "Still as possessive as ever."

He smiled back. "Anything you wish, I will grant you."

A shadow cast over them and they turned, just in time to see Megatron, Soundwave and Dreadwing flying overhead with several Decepticon drones. They transformed and the drones surrounded them with their weapons aimed at them. Megatron just smirked angrily at what he saw.

"Barricade..." he said.

O

_Note_-I sort of combined fics of mine together. For those who want to know about who "she" was, read my "Accelerando" series.


	14. When the Light Fades

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**When the Light Fades**

For the longest time, no one had made a move. Arcee had her weapons trained on the drones surrounding them and Barricade seemed surprisingly calm, optics flickering around him to survey the situation. Megatron appeared to be thinking as well, watching the smaller Decepticon with tightly-pursed lips.

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Barricade," he growled.

"To what, my Liege?" Barricade asked calmly.

Megatron uttered an impatient hiss, his glare intensifying. "To what?" he repeated. He gestured to Arcee with a flick of his head. "To the reasoning why you have been fragging this Autobot glitch behind my back!"

Barricade glanced briefly back at Arcee, reading the alarm in her gaze. Then, his optics fell on Soundwave. "I presume you told him?"

"No," Megatron responded, "I had the utmost pleasure of hearing it from Knock Out." He took a step forward. "Enlighten me, Barricade while you still have the chance to spare yourself from the punishment I will without a doubt inflict upon you for this treachery."

"There is no such treachery, Megatron," Barricade argued, "I wanted the Autobot for my own, so I saw fit to claim her as well within my right."

Dreadwing scowled furiously. "You DARE address your leader in such a-"

Megatron raised a hand to silence him and Dreadwing frowned with surprise, not sure why Megatron was acting so...passive about this. He just smiled at Barricade and tilted his head to one side. "Pray tell Barricade; what caused one of my most fiercest warriors to fall prey to the lies this Autobot has no doubt put into your mind? Never have I had to question your loyalty up until this point when you failed to mention that you were lost on Cybertron with her."

Barricade tensed where he stood. Once again, he was being called to speak his emotions when it was something he always struggled to do. "Because, my Liege, I..." he began, "I was...I mean-"

A cruel grin touched Megatron's lips. He suddenly let out a horrible, dry laugh. "This is quite precious!" he sneered, "Could it be that my dear interrogator has developed feelings of affection for the Autobot?"

Around him, the drones were softly chuckling, all but Dreadwing and Soundwave. Arcee glared at the mocking laughter, but Barricade looked annoyed and mildly embarrassed. She knew that he hated being laughed at above all insults.

"There have been times, I'll admit, where it's occurred to me that perhaps I should take a mate for my own and create a legacy," Megatron said, shaking his head with disgust, "But seeing the two of you here has ultimately destroyed any of those ideas."

"And what of Soundwave then?" Barricade snapped, "He had a lover. I suppose those lesser than your higher command are not permitted if-"

"Soundwave and his mate were loyal Decepticons!" Megatron thundered, "Neither one of them had the level of insanity as you have mingling with the likes of one of them!"

Barricade tensed, bristling where he stood.

"Come now, enough of this foolishness, Barricade," Megatron continued, in a much calmer tone, "If it is a choice you are making, you had better make the right one. Choose me, or her. Whatever you decide there will be consequences."

Barricade looked back at Arcee and she stared at him desperately, silently mouthing "don't do it". Barricade gave her a small smile of reassurance and looked up at Megatron.

"Her." he replied.

Megatron blinked once. Twice. "Excuse me?"

"Her. I choose her," Barricade told him, content with his decision and it clearly sounded so in his vocals.

For the moment, Megatron looked surprised, but it quickly passed and his features twisted in fury. He clenched his fists tight. "So be it."

O

The drones maintained a circle around them, watching as Megatron stood in a fighting stance. Barricade looked at each one, obviously contemplating what he could do, but Megatron easily read that in his gaze.

"What are you doing, my Liege?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"You are right, Barricade," Megatron told him, "There will always be consequences to the choices we make in our lives and now, you will stand and enforce your decision."

Barricade shook his head. "My desire is not to fight you, Lord Megatron."

"That's unfortunate," Megatron said, "Because I will not allow you to simply walk away. If you want to keep your precious Autobot glitch, then you will fight for her."

Arcee shook her head rapidly. "He doesn't have to fight you, you fragging-" she spat, but was seized tightly by Dreadwing and her arms forced behind her back.

"When I am finished with this traitor," Megatron warned, glaring at her and his vocals were laced with a threat that was nowhere near empty, "I assure you, Arcee, you will have my_ complete and undivided _attention." His attention turned to Barricade, who stood defensively now. "The sentence for insubordination is death. You are a traitor, Barricade and I will make you regret the day you ever met this little glitch."

Arcee's optics widened in horror as the two began pacing around in the circle of drones; Barricade had his fists raised in a defensive posture and Megatron casually rolled his shoulders, cracking the joints in his neck before lunging at Barricade. The smaller Decepticon swung his fist, but Megatron ducked and delivered a wicked punch to Barricade's jaw, sending him staggering. Barricade grunted with pain and attempted to recover, but Megatron didn't give him the chance and swung his leg up, catching his midsection.

"Barricade, surely you can fight better than that!" Megatron spat, "Do you truly want the Autobot or don't you?!"

Barricade held the spot where Megatron had kicked him before licking his lip of the Energon now leaking from it. He charged at Megatron now, making every attempt to gain an advantage over the larger mech with speed, but but it seemed that every action that he threw at him was countered by his quick acting and superior physical strength. Soundwave watched the scene emptily and Dreadwing continued to hold Arcee tightly to prevent her escape. The drones around them said nothing and kept their weapons aimed and ready to shoot if necessary.

"Optimus, please hurry..." Arcee whispered.

Barricade threw fist after fist at Megatron, who blocked each blow, smiling cruelly. The smaller mech managed to twist his arms free and kick Megatron directly in the chin, sending the Decepticon leader staggering back a few paces and wiping his lower mouth. It was that slight pause in his fighting that allowed Barricade the chance at another swift punch to his face. Megatron grunted furiously and recovered, grabbing Barricade's arm and sending him flipping to the ground.

Barricade struggled to rise, but Megatron's mammoth foot came down onto his head, pinning him to the ground.

"Now, Barricade..." Megatron hissed, "Are you so similar to Starscream? Will you plead for mercy like that miserable coward?"

Arcee struggled in Dreadwing's grip. "No! It was me, Megatron!" she spat, "Come and face me!"

"Don't listen to her, she's fragging insane..." Barricade groaned, under the weight of the foot on him.

"Barricade, shut up!"

Megatron smirked at the interaction between them. "Perhaps I will simply kill you both right here and now." He unsheathed his wrist sword and brought it up. "Now then, Barricade... Consider this your dishonorable discharge."

Suddenly, a shot rang out and struck Megatron in the chest, sending him tumbling from Barricade with a roar. The Decepticons looked up in time to see the Autobots charging into the fray, shooting at every 'con they could see. Dreadwing was forced to release his grip on Arcee and she quickly went to Barricade's side, helping him stand. He smirked at her and she rolled her optics at his "didn't I tell you so" look.

"I told you I'd be fine," he said.

It was chaos as lasers fired, weapons clashed and drones began to fall dead. Barricade grabbed a drone who attempted to shoot down Arcee and blew a gaping hole in his chest. He smiled at Arcee in the distance who looked surprised by his move. She just chuckled and shook her head.

Behind Barricade, Megatron was charging through the smoke with his sword raised. Arcee's smile faded and her optics widened in horror. It all seemed to go in slow motion as Barricade read the look in her gaze and frowned. He didn't react in time as Megatron's sword plunged right through his chest. No noise emerged from his lips and the look of shock that touched his face was soon replaced by a limp and pained look.

"Barricade, no!" Barricade could hardly hear Arcee's scream through the roar of pain in his audios and the sounds of laser fire.

Optimus could see the Decepticon crumbling to the ground and his own optics went wide. Megatron towered over Barricade who collapsed onto his back, gripping his leaking chest in one hand. "Now then...time to die!"

Barricade struggled to squirm away from the coming attack, but Optimus came at him first and knocked Megatron clear off of his feet. Arcee was already at Barricade's side while Optimus and Megatron fought, her hands struggling to pull back his claws as he held tightly to the wound.

"Barricade, look at me!" she begged, "Look at me!"

He uttered a thick, weak groan that sounded like he was choking on his own fluids. His breathing was strained and his optics seemed far away. "Arcee..." he gasped, "Where's Arcee?"

"I'm here!" Arcee forced him to look at her. "I'm right here. Stay with me!" She lifted her head and desperately screamed out Ratchet's name.

O

Slowly, the Decepticons began to retreat upon Megatron's command. All but Soundwave. He watched the sight of Arcee kneeling over Barricade and Ratchet rushing through the ground-bridge. Soon, the other Autobots began to surround the scene. Soundwave did nothing for the moment and simply...watched. Eventually, after he had enough of the sight, he transformed and took to the skies, out of sight with the others.

Ratchet was working to stop the flow to Barricade's chest. He pursed his lips and said nothing as he scanned Barricade.

"He's leaking too much fluids," he said, "Megatron's sword sliced the Energon lines connecting to his spark chamber and I don't have the proper tooks to repair this kind of damage."

Arcee looked rigid and her optics brimmed. "What the frag does that mean?"

Ratchet looked at her calmly. "It means he doesn't have long."

"W-Well can't we just take him to the base and-?" Arcee demanded frantically, "We..."

Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, a silent indication that there was nothing he could do. Arcee's features crumbled before Barricade's gentle whisper of her name caused her to look down at him. His optics were barely open and his vocals breathed out of him like a soft wind.

"Arcee..." he whispered, reaching up with Energon-soaked fingers and lightly touching her face, streaking her cheek with his fluids, "I'm...I'm sorry..."

She smiled sorrowfully. "For what?"

"For lying to you..." Barricade continued, "It looks like... I'm not going to be okay after...all."

"No!" Arcee gritted her dental plating, "You're going to be fine! I'll just take you to base and-"

Barricade winced slightly, but just chuckled, or at least tried to. "Perhaps it's better this way... One less Decepticon...right?"

The other Autobots said nothing but looked at each other. Optimus watched the Decepticon with pain in his gaze. Neither one of them could bear to correct him now in his moment of certain death. Not even Bulkhead.

"Don't talk like that!" Arcee chided, leaning down to him and lightly stroking his headcrest. "It's my fault. If I would have left well enough alone, this would have happened!"

Barricade shook his head. "No. Don't think that, Arcee," he whispered, "Don't ever think that I am not grateful for the chance to have felt joy...with you."

She shook her head with a groan, trying to be strong.

"Arcee..." Barricade said, smiling weakly, gently stroking her cheek with light fingers, "My...my mind is going...I can feel it... I..." He looked up at her, searching for something and his optic ridges formed a line. "I...I remember your face... Arcee..." He slowly smiled, but his optics looked far away, as if he wasn't even looking at her anymore. His grin looked brilliant, despite the fluids now trickling from the corner of his mouth. "I know your face...I know... I remember it..."

"Barricade?" Arcee stammered, clutching his hand, "Barricade, I'm still here! Look at me!"

His smile was continuous and he seemed to be chuckling weakly. "I should have told you, Arcee... I should have said it before..." He sounded as if he was in a trance now. "I should have told you that I loved you. I should have...But I was...a fool..."

"Barricade, keep looking at me!" Arcee pleaded, giving him a shake, "Please!"

He smiled up at her. "I see now... It'll be okay...I..." His optic ridges relaxed and his hold on her cheek. "...It doesn't even hurt anymore..."

Slowly, his entire body relaxed and the final intake of breath cycled out of him. Slowly, his optics closed and his head rolled to one side. Arcee watched as his internals whined down and couldn't move. She shook and frantic, horrified noises emerged from her intakes. She tried to hold in her tears for as long as she could, but could no longer. She fell against his chest and started weeping bitterly while the others watched silently.

It was a sombre evening with only the sounds of her sobs to be heard.

O

_Note_- One more chapter to go. Now I am sad.


	15. Epilogue

**Gravity**

**Disclaimer**: Good day ladies and nonladies-and whatever the hell category fans fall under-lol. Here is a sequel to the fic "Mnemonic" for your reading pleasure-at least I hope for your reading pleasure anyway-that will take place a little bit after season one-and an AU fic again! Am I abusing the AU? LOL. Maybe.

_"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past; you can't go forward in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."_

-Unknown Quote

_"A sorrow's crown of sorrow is remembering happier times."_

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"Now, there's nothing louder to me than the silence."_

-Arcee, Transformers Prime

**Epilogue**

It was eerily quiet on the Nemesis while Knock Out tended to Megatron's repairs. Soundwave observed them at the door of the infirmary as silent as ever. Knock Out seem absurdly pleased with himself to which Megatron found disgusting.

"Knock Out!" he barked, "I assume that your over-indulgent joy is cause of my repairs made?"

Knock Out chuckled sheepishly as Megatron sat up from the table. "Of course, Lord Megatron." He shrugged his shoulders, watching as Megatron took a moment to stretch his arms and legs. "It's a shame what happened to Barricade. But I guess the fool got what he deserved for pining after aft like a little school bot."

"Barricade was no fool," Megatron said, calmly, flexing his fingers a bit, "Although he was blinded by his own petty desires, he still managed to remember me as his leader."

Knock Out snorted. "He defied you and if it hadn't been for me, he-"

"Would still be alive." Megatron finished flatly, "Barricade had no intention of treachery, that much is obvious. But he had forgotten what it means to be a Decepticon-we do not allow ourselves to fall prey to emotion and love. For in the end, that gamble will cause nothing but loss. I see now that the Autobots are far more dangerous than originally anticipated if they can lead one of my most dangerous warriors astray."

Soundwave lifted his head at those words as Megatron walked passed him and out of the infirmary. He watched him go before lingering as Knock Out continued to clean up his tools. The red Decepticon whistled a cheerful tune to himself before he sensed Soundwave still there and looked back, only to find that the TIC was now directly in his way. He jumped a little before frowning and tilting his head thoughtfully.

"What is it, Soundwave?" he asked.

Soundwave's speakers clicked and he played a collection of recorded messages at him in various different voices. _"...you're raising...vengeance...be careful...what you choose..." _

Knock Out rolled his optics. "I'm not worried about Arcee. She'll play her same 'my partner's dead and I want revenge' tone," he argued, turning to dump his tools into a sink, "But I know she has her _special _leader to make it right again."

Soundwave watched him like a deadly predator. _"...do not be happy for this..."_

The message surprised Knock Out and he laughed, turning to him. "And since when do you care about what happens so long as Megatron's will is above all?" he sneered, "You can't tell me you feel pity for Barricade's death."

Soundwave was silent before replaying another message. _"...he sacrificed for what he valued..."_

Knock Out softened somewhat and he looked surprised before shaking his head. "Don't confuse the Autobot chaser for her, Soundwave," he said, evenly, "She died for the cause of the Decepticons and didn't risk prancing around with Autobots." He chuckled somewhat and glanced back at him as he worked on cleaning his tools. "No. She risked prancing around with someone like you."

He returned his attention to the tools in hand and smiled, failing to see that Soundwave was now leaving. "You know, it's a bit-" Knock Out looked back and noticed the mech had gone. He snorted and shook his head. "Heh. I guess some things never change around here."

Soundwave walked down the corridors and stopped at a bolted-up door. He raised his fingers to it and lightly ran them up and down.

O

Arcee sat alone in her room at the edge of her berth, staring at the floor.

"Arcee?"

She barely looked up and noticed Ratchet standing there. He shifted a bit uncomfortably and exhaled. "You know, sitting in the dark won't make things any better," he said, "I should know. I've done it many times before."

Her optics were sullen and rather vacant, her features streaked with evidence of tears.

"Well anyway..." Ratchet continued, offering her the recording device that Barricade had used to see the pictures, "He had this on him and...well...it didn't seem right for us to go through it. I thought you'd want to have it back or something."

Arcee reached up slowly and took the device from him. She looked mildly confused. When had he actually taken this with him?

Ratchet started to go, but her voice halted him. "Ratchet?"

"Yes?" He stopped at the doorway and looked back at her.

"Before he died, Barricade looked at me..." Arcee didn't like how weak her voice sounded. "He said he knew who I was. Do you think it's possible that he might have remembered everything before he had died?"

Ratchet shook his head. "He had suffered extensive damages, Arcee," he explained, "Sometimes a bot's mind can go in any real direction in the time of death."

Arcee smiled sadly. "Oh..."

"But there's nothing wrong with holding onto hope," Ratchet tried, though he seemed uncomfortable-his bedside manner wasn't exactly the best, "I know you and Barricade had something real. I'm just sad to see this happen again to you."

"It's okay..." Arcee replied, rather bitterly, "I should be used to it by now, right?"

Ratchet blinked, surprised by that before he sighed. "I need to help Bulkhead in his repairs," he told her, "Stay here if you need to."

Arcee listened to the sound of him leaving before she took the device in her hands and began to search the photos a bit. A sad smile touched her lips before she noticed a few video recordings. One of them was labeled as "1234BAC". She always remembered that Barricade had an odd way of labeling his files, but curiosity overtook her and so she clicked on the video. It opened up with a shot of an apartment and a view of her sleeping in the berth.

_"Do you see that precious creature resting in my bed?" _It was Barricade's voice and she couldn't stop her soft chuckle.

On the video, Arcee was waking and mumbled before she opened her optics and smirked sleepily, raising a hand and blocking the image of herself. _"Barricade, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm documenting proof that you agree to come to the celebration. So when you try to duck out of it, I'll simply play this."_

The video Arcee smiled and grumbled in her arm. _"Is your father going to be there?"_

_"Yes. You know that. I know he can be a bit insufferable at the best of times, but his spark is always in the proper place."_

_"Better there than his mouth..."_

_"Will you behave then?"  
_

_"No promises."_

Barricade on the video chuckled. _"That's my femme."_

The video cut out and started up again, but this time, it opened up with a video shot of Arcee's optic as she seemed to be studying the recording device before looking at someone off camera. There were various bots and femmes talking in the background. There was a voice that Arcee recognized all too well. It was Hot Shot.

_"So, how do you want to do this? Do you want to do most of the talking?"_ he asked her, _"Or do your want me to do most of the talking?"_

_"You're not doing any talking. Listen, I got a job for you." _Video Arcee handed the camera over.

_"Uh, I've already got a job. Rodimus told me to hand out refreshments." _

_"Yeah, I see that but this is more important than everyone stuffing their faces,"_ Video Arcee argued, _"You're going to take this and record the entire event."_

Hot Shot groaned. _"Isn't that something you should be doing? I mean...Barricade is your boy toy after all." _Video Arcee looked annoyed and put a hand on her hip. Hot Shot sighed and the video shook when he took it. _"Okay, I'll do it..."_

Arcee couldn't help but chuckle sadly at the sight. Such memories...

The video changed to Hot Shot obviously recording the entire event; bots and femmes were walking around and talking to one another in the lobby of the Security Tower. He ran into Barricade who looked a little annoyed.

_"Hot Shot, what are you doing with my holo recorder?" _he demanded.

_"Uh, I'm recording."_

_"I told Arcee to do that."_

_"Yeah, but-"_

Barricade huffed in disdain. _"Never mind. Just record things that you feel are important and-" _He shook his head when he obviously realized that was a bad idea. _"Just record, okay? Do you think you can do that?"_

_"I'm doing great so far."_

Barricade rolled his optics with a grumble and walked away. The video flickered to another scene with Hot Shot approaching an older bot sitting at a table with a glass of Energon in his hands. He looked almost exactly like Barricade with similar black colors, but his features were thinner and his shoulders much larger. He was covered in scars and two fingers on his left hand were missing. Hot Shot walked up and the bot glanced up from his drink.

_"Hi there," _he greeted, _"You must be Barricade's father."_

When the bot spoke, his voice was scratchy and difficult to listen to. Arcee remembered that he had been a special forces officer who had his throat ripped out. Most of his vocal processing circuits had been replaced, but he always sounded horrid when he spoke. Arcee remembered him by the name Ballista and how he had always been difficult to deal with. He hated everyone and everything, was strict to the core and cringed whenever anything happy happened around him.

_"What's the matter with you, boy?" _the bot growled, squinting at him as if he was the strangest thing in the universe, _"You sound funny."_

_"Well, it's a good day today sir, and I'm feeling pretty good," _Hot Shot said, laughing somewhat.

Ballista made a face. _"Oh, is THAT it?" _he muttered, taking another drink.

_"Well, we're all pretty happy today."_

_"That's all you young bots think about is yourselves..."_

_"Well, Barricade has his love and his job promotion," _Hot Shot pointed out, _"You gotta be proud of him, right?"_

Ballista shrugged his shoulders and let out a gruff snort. _"I guess someone's gotta take in a failure like him..."_

The video played back various happy images of the party; Arcee embracing Barricade and kissing him, a few recordings of her hanging out with Chromia and Jazz-Jazz was raising his glass in a toast to the happy couple and Chromia was laughing. Each image was more painful than the last because it reminded Arcee of an innocence that had long died.

Eventually, Arcee fell asleep with the device still playing the video and its final scenes. Barricade was talking by himself and he smiled rather drunkenly. _"I think I've had too much to drink,"_ he murmured, _"But don't tell Arcee." _He brought a finger to his lips and shushed the recorder before leaning back in a chair; he looked to be hiding in a closet by himself. _"I'm hiding from the gossiping old glitches out there so that I had the chance to say this alone."_

He paused when someone passed the closet talking and looked beyond the recorder. _"I never thought I'd feel the things I'm feeling. I never thought I'd be able to stand here and confess it to myself today," _he said; he paused and chuckled, slightly embarrassed, _"I will say it to you eventually, but now, I can safely say that I am in love." _He kissed his fingertips and pressed them to the recorder. _"I am in love. I truly am."_

Arcee rolled in her sleep and the device fell from her hands, playing back Barricade's last words before the video cut out.

_"I am in love."_


End file.
